


The boy, who throw around the stars

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha Huening Lea, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bad Humor, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Musicians, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Kang Taehyun, Romantic Friendship, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Teen Romance, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: At first sight Kai saw Beomgyu as a very handsome Omega. And very sad…Perhaps if Beomgyu, with his talent for music, could hold a myriad of the hottest shining stars in his hands, he would just throw them thoughtlessly around himself.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 12





	1. Пряно-малиновый

Бомгю был невероятно зол.

Он кипел. Исходил огнём и истекал ядом, и смесью гнева с раздражением в его природном запахе несло настолько сильно, что от него шарахались редкие прохожие, пока он шёл по опустевшим к вечеру улицам Клубничной Долины (Strawberry Valley). Он, конечно, всё понимал: у Ёнджуна специфическое чувство юмора, у Леи оно тоже не менее необычное, но когда эти двое начинали подбадривать друг друга по любой херне, _это_ уже выходило за все рамки мыслимого. И немыслимого тоже. Невыносимо!

Поэтому Бомгю не выдержал; он плюнул на сообщения в групповом чате и предпочёл заявиться на работу к Лее и Ёнджуну лично. Если Бомгю повезёт (зато не повезёт Субину с Тэхёном, если они попадутся под его горячую руку), он встретит их в пекарне, где они втроём подрабатывали с начала этого года.

А ведь когда Ёнджун только познакомил их с Леей, она показалась Бомгю весьма милой девушкой.

_Показалось._

_— А-а-а… Должно быть, ты Бомгю, — произнесла девушка с карамельным оттенком волос и подошла к парню, чтобы пожать ему руку._

_— Да, а как ты?.._

_— Эти двое мне все уши про тебя прожужжали, — Альфа закатила глаза, отчего Бомгю невольно почувствовал себя виноватым, хотя вроде ничего ужасного сделать не успел. — Я Хюнин Лиа. Переехала сюда ещё в том году, но сразу уехала в кампус. Чтобы аренда не простаивала пригласила младшего братишку пожить здесь последний год старшей школы. Надеюсь, он согласится поступать сюда…_

_Бомгю не слушал, о чём она там трещала, зато у него глаза из орбит чуть не полезли, когда Альфа сжала его расслабленную ладонь и активно её затрясла. Где-то за спиной девушки Ёнджун едва находил в себе силы давить смешки от такого горячего приёма._

Бомгю невольно ёжился каждый раз, как вспоминал о Лее.

Три. Два. Пинок в дверь. Благо после семи вечера народа на улицах совсем не было и посетителей в кафе тоже. Только какой-то пацан в голубой толстовке. Толстовка летом? Ну, допустим. Бомгю мимолётно окинул парня скептическим взглядом, а потом понял, что здесь, в зале, кроме них никого не было, а значит, можно было орать на полную, что Бомгю не преминул сделать. Всё равно эти две макаки услышат его истошные вопли даже из подсобки.

— Чои Ёнджун! Хюнин Лиа! Клянусь, ещё хоть раз вы посмеете высмеять меня!..

Бомгю едва успел закончить свою гневную тираду, как заметил краем глаза, _каким_ взглядом на него смотрел незнакомый парень из-под длинной чёлки, которые были в моде у эмарей лет, эдак, десять-пятнадцать назад.

— Что?! — громко и недовольно обратился к нему Омега.

Парень удивлённо посмотрел ему в глаза и помотал головой, опуская её вниз и пряча глаза за длинной чёлкой ровных гладких сияющих даже при искусственном освещении волос. Зависть. Чернейшая зависть. Бомгю вот приходилось тратить около часа каждое утро, чтобы его волнистые от природы волосы лежали ровно, а не торчали во все стороны.

Бомгю сделал глубокий вдох и снова крикнул: «Чои!.. Хюнин, быстрее тащи сюда свой зад!»

Парень, что тихо сидел в одиночестве в зале для посетителей, вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи, становясь физически меньше.

— Какого дьявола ты здесь шумишь?! Ёнджун сегодня ушёл на полчаса раньше, а я только закончила с коробками… — Лея вышла за стойку в фирменном фартуке мятного цвета и с руками по локоть белыми от тонкого слоя муки и тут же завизжала.

Чёрт! Бомгю совсем немного оскорбился, когда она даже не обратила на него должного внимания, а с радостными завываниями кинулась обнимать и целовать парня в голубой толстовке. А ведь он явно нездешний. Бомгю с детства знал всех «своих», подростков Клубничной Долины, в лицо.

Омега вздохнул и подумал, что, наверное, его мести суждено свершиться не сегодня. Лучше он присоединится ко всем завтра вечером, во время еженедельного пятничного сбора в кино, а потом — на гаражную музыкальную репетицию. Лея с Ёнджуном снова продолжат (хотя они и не переставали) его подкалывать на каждом шагу, Тэхён будет только тяжело вздыхать, неодобрительно глядя на них, и бить по своей барабанной установке как ненормальный, а Субин снова будет ныть, что какой-то вонючий Бомгю опять расстроил его «красотку», красную электрогитару. Ну да, ну да, можно подумать, Бомгю больше заняться нечем.

Вообще-то пока Тэхён был на барабанах, а Субин и Ёнджун играли на бас- и лид-гитаре, Бомгю отвечал за лирику, стихосложение и тексты песен, а также за их акустические аранжировки, потому что умел играть только на акустической гитаре, и, как назло, в их захудалом сером городишке не было ни одного адекватного пианиста.

Даже такого «пианиста», который мог бы просто по памяти давить на нужные клавиши в определённый момент, но, видимо, человека с развитым чувством музыкального ритма в этой дыре днём с огнём не сыщешь.

Мало этих проблем, так ещё и от визга Леи голова разболелась… Бомгю раздражённо закатил глаза, нажал на ручку двери и тихо вышел из кафе.

Стоило поберечь себя: силы злиться на весь мир ему ещё пригодятся.

* * *

Сегодняшняя репетиция проходила как-то тухло. Ёнджун с Тэхёном и Леей рубились в карты, хотя могли выйти из гаража в дом, чтобы поиграть в приставку. Субин подыскивал нужный темп на своей бас-гитаре, а Бомгю… Бомгю недовольно поджал губы, когда Субин, наверное, в десятый раз за последние минут пять отвлёкся от игры и нервно посмотрел на часы на своей руке.

— Куда-то спешишь, кролик из «Страны чудес»? Тогда почему не дрыгаешь своей белой пушистой лапкой? — Бомгю поднял голову, отвлекаясь от редактуры текста новой песни про лето, который распечатал накануне, чтобы показать друзьям.

— Лапкой я буду дрыгать, только когда буду на тебя ссать.

Тэхён с Ёнджуном дружно загоготали, а Лея тяжело вздохнула.

— Фу, какой же ты мерзотный, — вздохнул Омега и опустил голову, пытаясь поймать прежний настрой, чтобы подобрать нужную рифму. — Грязь.

— Итак, готовность две минуты, он отписался мне ровно четыре минуты назад, что вышел из кафе, — оповестил всех Субин, когда достал телефон из кармана джинсов.

— Отлично, — Бомгю не мог этого видеть, потому что Ёнджун с Леей и Тэхёном сидели за его спиной, зато лишь по одной интонации в голосе Ёнджуна он представил, как ярко загорелись его глаза, а губы исказила хитрая ухмылка.

Опять они что-то замышляют. Господи, хоть бы не очередной говёный пранк, который снова выведет Бомгю из себя.

— Боже, у вас не выгорит, — пробормотал Тэхён.

— Выгорит, — самоуверенно возразила Лея. — Я знаю его как облупленного.

— Вы о чём вообще? — вздохнул Бомгю и оглянулся назад.

Кажется, «добивать» текст он будет не сегодня.

— Да так, о своём, — отмахнулся Ёнджун. — Бомгю, а сбегай, пожалуйста, за моей кофтой, она осталась в машине.

— А ты сам не можешь, что ли? — грубо ответил Омега. — Слишком стар стал? Не царское дело?

— Твой сарказм меня не задевает. И вообще кончай жить с вечным ПТС. И не смей перечить старшим! — поучительно сказал Ёнджун на повышенных тонах и добавил тише. — Ведь кофта _тебе_ вскоре понадобится, а не мне.

— Господи, эта псевдокорейская культура меня убивает, — Бомгю недовольно поднялся с дивана и отложил на него листы с текстом, и кинул сверху карандаш.

Он подошёл к Ёнджуну, вырвал ключи от их общего автомобиля из его ладони и пошёл на выход из открытого гаража.

Только он пригнулся, чтобы не задеть лбом приспущенную широкую гаражную дверь, как в него кто-то врезался на полном ходу и вдобавок к хорошему настроению на весь остаток этого чудеснейшего дня облил его грудь и живот содержимым нескольких стаканов с каким-то лимонадом. Бомгю невольно отскочил на шаг от морозного ощущения прилипшей футболки к груди и всё же ударился затылком о гаражную дверь.

Красивое продолжение красивого дня для не менее красивого парня.

Сладкая жидкость попала Бомгю на лицо и залила всю футболку, пропитав ткань насквозь.

Вот же чёрт…

Бомгю потёр глаза и приоткрыл губы, с которых стекали капли лимонада, и посмотрел на… Альфу. Однозначно. На парня, того самого, из кафе, которого до полуобморочного состояния обнимала Лея. А потом Бомгю поймал удивлённый и сожалеющий взгляд его глаз и слизал с губ ледяную газировку.

— М-м-м… Мой любимый вкус, — спокойно заключил он.

Сил злиться на весь мир больше не осталось. Пожалуйста, пусть хоть единожды, однако он сможет встретить все невзгоды с высоко поднятой головой и надеждой на лучшее.

Высокий парень опешил и замер, не зная, что делать. В одной руке он держал пакет с едой из кафе, а в другой — картонный подстаканник с шестью опустевшими стаканчиками. Альфа поднял брови и посмотрел ему в глаза, будто не мог понять, что _именно_ Омега имел в виду, и будто… он был не в силах разбить заклятие.

Знакомое чувство. Все Альфы так на него реагируют, когда видят впервые, когда чувствуют горячий малиновый аромат, смотрят, пожирают взглядом, не могут его же в сторону ради приличия отвести и говорят как один: «О, ты такой красивый!»

Сейчас начнётся.

— О, ты… промок из-за меня, прости, — извинился Альфа, и Бомгю приятно удивил его красивый голос, а потом Омега понял, что тот только что сказал.

Да и сам Альфа, судя по всему, понял это и смущённо отвёл взгляд, прочищая горло.

Бомгю должен посчитать это хитроумным двусмысленным ответом на его не менее неоднозначную фразу? Вот же говнюк.

— Да ничего. Мне не привыкать.

Бомгю в своей привычной дерзкой манере взял всё в свои руки и разрядил, как мог, атмосферу между ними, а потом пригнулся, чтобы прокричать в гараж.

— Где, говоришь, твоя кофта? Мне бы не помешало переодеться. Да какого хера? — добавил Бомгю, когда Субин, Ёнджун и Лея дали друг другу «тройное» пять. — Я ненавижу вас всех.

— Эй, а меня-то за что? — послышался голос Тэхёна.

— Скажу, когда придумаю, — мрачно ответил ему Бомгю.

Альфа вздохнул и посторонился, когда Бомгю прошёл мимо него, в его тёплом приятном запахе явно витало чувство вины, но Омега махнул ему рукой, показывая, что всё нормально.

Кай поджал губы и, все ещё держа в руках подстаканник с пустыми стаканами, нагнулся, чтобы пройти в гараж, и кинул в руки подошедшей к нему сестре пакет с едой, а потом он повернулся к Ёнджуну и указал большим пальцем себе за спину.

— ..Мин Бомгю?

— Хорошая дедукция, сыщик, — Ёнджун щёлкнул пальцами и довольно посмотрел на Кая. — Горжусь.

Кай без предупреждения бросил во взвизгнувшего от неожиданности Ёнджуна картонный подстаканник со всеми стаканами, в которых осталось немного лимонада.

— Приберитесь тут, что ли… — Кай показал руками вокруг себя. — А то от Ёнджуна с Лией говном воняет. Пойду схожу за напитками ещё раз.

— Сам ты говнюк! Я тебя на шесть лет старше вообще-то! — Ёнджун опасливо выглянул из-за спины Субина, который молча наслаждался этим зрелищем.

Бомгю громко заржал с подъездной дорожки, где стоял автомобиль. Он успел переодеться и собирался уйти домой, чтобы принять душ. Пожалуй, на сегодня ему хватит приключений.

— Так их всех!

Альфа улыбнулся ему, пока проходил мимо, и протянул ладонь, чтобы они могли отбить друг другу пятюню.

Лея, наблюдая эту сцену, мечтательно вздохнула на весь гараж, а Тэхён, пока никто не видел, одной ловкостью рук и безо всякого мошенничества подтасовал себе карты.

* * *

Из огромных колонок раздался пронзительный звук микрофонного эффекта, за которым последовало неискреннее «Ой!» от Субина и гомон недовольных голосов нескольких подростков.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на него! Я говорю ему так не делать, а он делает! Гитару держать научился, а микрофон нет. Мы так все оглохнем, если будешь фонить и дальше, перестань направлять микрофон к динамикам, дубина! — сидевший рядом с динамиками Бомгю посмотрел в потолок, мысленно прося терпения у высших сил, и снова сгорбился, сидя на диване.

Он в очередной раз за этот вечер постарался абстрагироваться от множества раздражителей, чтобы поймать нужную волну, что принесёт ему вдохновение и хороший выверенный текст, однако…

Ёнджун сидел по правую руку от него, медленно ел банановую слоечку, пакет с которыми принёс с собой из кафе, мычал время от времени, повторяя что-то похожее на «вот это настоящий гастрономический оргазм», и не очень-то гастрономически привлекательно чавкал; Тэхён играл… хотя правильнее будет сказать, что когда Тэхён садился за барабанную установку, он по ней _херачил_ со всей дури и херачил так, что потом в голове Бомгю, стоило ему закрыть глаза, появлялась обезьянка, которая на протяжении всей ночи стучала в эти «тарелочки и барабанчики», как называла их Лея.

— Сейчас договоришься, Бами, — Субин снял с плеча ремень гитары и поставил её на стойку.

Альфа подошёл к двум Омегам и устало плюхнулся между ними на диван. Ёнджун опустил голову Субину на плечо и отдал половину своей слойки, на что Субин поцеловал его в губы.

— М-м… даже не знаю, что лучше на вкус… — начал Субин, как Бомгю внезапно издал звук рвотного позыва.

— М-м, хуита, — Бомгю спародировал его интонацию. — Ради всего святого, уединитесь.

— Вот уж нет, милый, ты будешь сидеть и смотреть, — Субин ехидно прищурился и обнял несопротивляющегося Бомгю за плечи.

— Где моё блевательное ведро? Я тоже еле сдерживаюсь, — Тэхён подошёл к ним и временно засунул палочки в задний карман джинсов.

« _Лишь бы ему не приспичило сесть, а то случится то, что случится_ », — Бомгю жалостливо посмотрел на торчащие барабанные палочки, а потом перевёл взгляд на Субина, который что-то говорил Тэхёну про свои отношения с Ёнджуном.

— Эй! Вообще-то вы двое должны быть благодарны _мне!_ Да если бы не я, вы бы так и ходили вокруг да около, — Бомгю раздражённо цокнул и посмотрел на них поочерёдно.

— Так то, что мы вынуждены лицезреть каждый день, твоя вина? Снимаю шляпу, — Тэхён прижал ладонь к груди и шутливо склонил голову в поклоне.

Субин с Ёнджуном не успели ничего ответить, они даже не успели возмутиться, как в дверь гаража постучали, и к ним со стороны дома зашла Лея с «парнем в толстовке и причёской как у эмо», как мысленно напомнил себе Бомгю.

На самом деле ему было не по себе, он жутко нервничал, когда ему предстояло познакомиться с кем-то новым, кого они единодушно принимали в свою компанию, потому что он не мог уследить за собственным произношением и страшно шепелявил.

Та же Лея, она поначалу вообще не понимала, что Бомгю ей говорил, — Ёнджун познакомил Бомгю с ней в начале года в кафе, а Субин с Тэхёном узнали о ней, как приехали сюда из кампуса на летние каникулы буквально пару месяцев назад. И пока Бомгю немного ушёл в себя и погряз в своих мыслях, он как-то медленно осознавал происходящее вокруг и внезапно понял, что пропустил всё интересное мимо ушей.

Он неловко посмотрел вниз, на листы, что держал в руках, и буквы со строчками начали плыть перед глазами. Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит. Рука Субина исчезла с его плеч, и Бомгю поднял голову лишь тогда, когда вновь услышал этот приятный яркий голос вместо тихого ровного тембра Субина.

— Привет! Хочешь M&M’s?

— Что? — Бомгю похлопал глазами, как дурачок, глядя на севшего на место Субина парня, и опустил листы чистой стороной вверх на свои бёдра.

«Толстовка с чёлкой» показал пачку конфет, и Бомгю мысленно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— О… эм, да, пожалуйста.

Альфа улыбнулся ему и отдал всю пачку, чему Бомгю несказанно удивился, но не стал возражать.

— Я Кай, кстати.

О, неужели у «толстовки» есть имя? Как занимательно.

Бомгю еле сдержался, чтобы не произнести это вслух и не испортить о себе какое-никакое, но вроде как хорошее первое впечатление. Этому Каю ещё не посчастливится узнать его получше, когда наступит патовая ситуация, которая вскроет истинную сущность Бомгю, и всё его дерьмо и гниль в характере пробьют барьер напускного равнодушия и вырвутся наружу.

А ещё Кай произнёс это так, будто понял, что с момента его появления в их компании Бомгю мысленно был где-то очень далеко.

* * *

Когда Кай с Леей ушли к себе домой, Бомгю вскользь услышал слова Ёнджуна о том, что Кай тоже недурно играет на каком-то музыкальном инструменте, поэтому он и пригласил Кая прийти на их репетицию, которая состоится на следующий день в десять утра.

* * *

Бомгю тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что пришёл к дому Субина первым. Он стянул сумку с плеча и открыл гаражную дверь дубликатом ключа, который передал ему Субин пару лет назад. Бомгю сразу отписался в общий чат и получил ответ от Ёнджуна, что Субин ещё дрыхнет (не новость), а они с Тэхёном опоздают. Зато Кай скоро подойдёт. Ну и что Бомгю теперь делать наедине с «толстовкой»?

Ёнджун попросил их сходить в магазин и купить на всех выпить, и приятным бонусом взять какой-нибудь неполезной дряни да побольше.

Бомгю встретил Кая на подъездной площадке гаража и сразу развернул, сообщая, что их сделали «гонцами за пивом». Альфа непонимающе посмотрел на него, на что Бомгю закатил глаза и молча вытащил из кармана свои водительские права. Он уже одиннадцатый месяц как перешёл возрастной порог в двадцать один год и мог заказывать в стрип-баре не только музыку с алкоголем, но и самих стриптизёров.

Кай явно не смог удержаться и проконтролировать выражение брезгливости и отвращения на своём лице.

М-да. А вот Субину эта шутка бы понравилась. Он бы привычно рассмеялся и одобряюще похлопал Бомгю по плечу.

В итоге они с Каем закупились коктейлями и снеками, вернулись в гараж и пригрелись вместе на диване до такой степени, что проснулись ближе к вечеру. И как только поняли, что по-прежнему были здесь одни, дружно плюнули на всё и всех (Бомгю на удивление смог себя сдержать и не стал сыпать отборным матом в общем чате) и ушли в парк на спонтанный пикник. Еды было много, не пропадать же добру?

Бомгю всё не мог поверить, что настолько уработался с этими треклятыми текстами, что заснул от скуки средь бела дня. С ним всё понятно. А вот почему заснул Альфа?.. Бомгю, когда проснулся, первым делом подтёр ему стекающие с уголка губ слюни салфеткой. Он особо не брезговал этим делом, что естественно — не безобразно, особенно если учесть, сколько раз Бомгю после пьянок помогал проблеваться своим друзьям, а они ему. После таких совместных приключений они справедливо называли друг друга «друзьями до гроба».

Нет, ну Альфа, конечно, милашка. Когда он проснулся, чуть не подскочил выше своей головы и принялся извиняться за то, что уснул у Бомгю на плече, потому что он не заметил, как его голова как-то сама опустилась Омеге на грудь… В общем, весёлый парнишка. Осталось его разговорить. И в этом деле коктейльчики пришлись как нельзя кстати.

Бомгю принял решение отвести Кая в парк у водонапорной башни. Там, у башни, было местное кострище, чтобы в случае чего легче было тушить, да и само это место у границы реки и лесополосы было на редкость живописным.

Поначалу они неловко сели по диаметрально противоположные стороны незанятого жителями города кострища, и Бомгю в силу опыта взял на себя задачу развести костёр, что у него благополучно получилось сделать за пару минут. А потом он решил не церемониться и сразу подсел на круглую скамейку к Альфе почти вплотную.

Бомгю открыл для него бутылку с персиковым коктейлем и вручил её прямо в ладонь парня.

— Итак. Расскажи мне что-нибудь интересное, — начал Омега.

— Например?.. — Кай забавно скосил взгляд на бутылку в своей руке и опасливо поднял её к носу, чтобы понюхать содержимое.

— Ну, например… — Бомгю, пока открывал свою бутылку, пытался призвать весь хаос в своей голове к порядку. — Например, первое детское воспоминание?

— Если совсем-совсем первое… — Кай заправил за ухо край чёлки и сделал небольшой глоток. — Я помню, как сидел в кровати, мне было года три, наверное, и рядом со мной лежала любимая игрушка, к которой я тянулся. Погремушка в виде птицы тёмно-бирюзового цвета.

— Ого, — присвистнул Бомгю и откинулся на спинку скамьи. — А я помню, как пошёл в первый раз… Помню, как папа взял меня на руки и передал отцу, говоря, что «он — твой отец». Не знаю, почему я это запомнил, хотя это воспоминание очень размытое…

Бомгю нахмурился, пока вспоминал, и не забыл вовремя остановить себя, чтобы не взболтнуть лишнего. И когда он ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Альфы, то просто предпочёл переключиться на алкоголь.

— Кстати… — начал он, — а как тебе наше первое «знакомство»? Ты нехило меня окатил… Можно узнать, о чём ты подумал, когда только увидел меня?

— Знаешь, когда я впервые увидел тебя, то подумал, что ты такой… — Кай закусил нижнюю губу и замычал, подбирая нужное слово.

— Знаю. Красивый?

Кай фыркнул, неудачно скрывая попытку сдержать смех, а затем выдал совершенно неожиданную для Бомгю фразу.

— Печальный. Может, ты не замечаешь этого за собой, но ты печален даже сейчас, — Альфа поднял ладонь и погладил парня по щеке, по которой прыгали тени и танцевали отблески языков огня.

Бомгю резко сел ровно, отчего Альфа невольно отпрянул, и взволнованно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Вот зачем? Скажи, зачем ты сюда приехал? Здесь же ничего нет…

— Я бы не сказал, что здесь _ничего_ нет. Здесь моя сестра и… Я переехал в Клубничную Долину для поступления. А жить буду в квартире, которую снимала Лиа для себя, с августа она переедет жить в кампус, а аренда-то оплачена на год вперёд… Слушай, я всё хотел спросить…

— Спрашивай, — Бомгю еле сдержал смех, когда сел к Альфе ещё ближе, а тот ощутимо напрягся.

— К-Как вам удалось как самоорганизоваться? — Бомгю опустил взгляд на бёдра Альфы и заметил, как тот вытер вспотевшую ладонь о ткань джинсов. — Я про вашу группу.

Бомгю задумался и на минуту точно присосался к бутылке. А потом выдал всё как на духу. Рассказал Каю, что года три назад он начал учиться игре на акустике, Субину с нихуя приспичило взять в руки бас-гитару, чтобы покрасоваться перед Ёнджуном, а Ёнджун носился со своей лид-гитарой, и лишь Тэхён поступил как умный человек — он накачал себе бицуху и лупил по барабанам так, будто завтра никогда не наступит. Они были единственными в этой дыре, кто не мог жить без музыки, поэтому они в один прекрасный вечер свезли все инструменты и сопутствующую технику к Субину в гараж (он был самым вместительным) и решили начать писать свои песни.

Бомгю всегда хорошо писал стихи и со временем понял, как работать с песенной лирикой, как правильно выстраивать мелодическую линию, которая хорошо легла бы на музыку, как сделать ритмический рисунок хорошим и ровным, чтобы всё лучше пропевалось…

Кай отвлёкся на звук голоса Бомгю, он представил, как Омега мог бы петь, и глубоко вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух. Кай сначала не понимал, являлся ли тому причиной алкоголь, но на смену привычной прохладе постепенно пришёл горячий малиновый аромат, и буквально через пару минут наслаждения этим запахом он понял, что виной всему был Бомгю, который прижался к нему сбоку и грел, и говорил что-то о своём знакомстве с Ёнджуном.

Ёнджун ведь тоже «один из понаехавших», и поначалу он знал о существовании Бомгю лишь заочно, и то в качестве «друга-Омеги Субина», отчего поначалу страшно ревновал Субина к нему. А потом, как только Ёнджун увидел Бомгю вживую и пообщался немного с ним, то сам в него «вкрашнулся» и не отлипал долгое время, заставляя Субина беспомощно ныть о несправедливости этого мира.

— Ладно. Твоя очередь, — Бомгю внезапно повысил тон голоса, и тот сразу начал звучать гораздо жизнерадостнее. — Расскажи что-нибудь о себе? О чём знает не каждый.

— Я… почти постоянно ношу свободную одежду, потому что не люблю, когда люди на меня пялятся.

— Ах вот оно что, — Бомгю хитро сузил глаза и усмехнулся. — Если скрываешь, значит, есть, на что посмотреть.

Кай слегка поперхнулся коктейлем, и Бомгю услужливо постучал его по спине.

— Шутка, — поспешил объясниться он. — Боже, перестань воспринимать всё буквально. А я вот ненавижу помидоры, сам их вкус терпеть не могу. А ещё я пишу песню о лете…

— О лете? Звучит интересно, — Кай сел вполоборота, чтобы ему было удобнее смотреть на собеседника, и Бомгю шумно втянул носом воздух, когда скопировал позу Альфы.

И когда на него пахнуло тонким запахом сладких полевых трав, Бомгю искренне удивился, ведь от полей веяло сладостью лишь недолгий промежуток времени около полудня, в самый зной, а по вечерам с полей Гульмарг пахло жжёными травами и дымом от костров. Любимый запах детства, которым Бомгю мог свободно дышать каждый вечер.

И тут Бомгю по привычке поджал губы, чтобы размазать по ним гигиеническую помаду, потому что осознал, откуда исходил сладкий запах.

Это Кай пах полевыми травами, он пах смесью тех трав, в которых их четвёрка могла валяться сутками каждое лето, обсуждать музыку, отношения и строить планы на будущее.

— Ответь не задумываясь, — Бомгю сделал жест левой рукой и, только когда пролил на себя немного жидкости, понял, что держал бутылку именно в этой руке. И успешно не обратил внимания на эту небольшую оплошность. — Любимое время года?

— Весна.

— О, у меня тоже! Если современная музыкальная группа, то?..

— One Direction.

— О-о-о! — громко протянул Бомгю, и его глаза засияли. — Любимая сладость?

— Мятно-шоколадное мороженое.

Бомгю ахнул и схватился за сердце. На этот раз свободной рукой, чтобы не пахнуть как проспиртованный персик.

— Оно с другой стороны, — подсказал Кай и рассмеялся.

— Молчи! Ни слова больше!

Они громко и не очень-то красиво загоготали, обращая на себя внимание соседей, занявших ближайшее к ним кострище.

— Научишь меня играть на пианино? — Бомгю не понимал, зачем просил Альфу об этом.

Он просто вспомнил, что когда залипал на свои тексты, Субин вроде говорил что-то на фоне, как старое нудное радио, которое жалко выключить, что Кай — пианист, вот и… Почему-то Бомгю хотелось верить, что с таким учителем ему удастся исполнить свою давнюю мечту и постичь хотя бы азы игры на пианино.

— Совсем немного, пожалуйста! Я всегда мечтал попробовать, — взмолился Бомгю, хотя прекрасно видел по глазам Альфы, что тот не в состоянии ему отказать.

А ещё Кай очевидно хотел подольше остаться в его компании. Бомгю тоже не хотелось уходить домой, он готов был остаться с Альфой до самого рассвета и говорить с ним обо всём.

* * *

На следующий день собраться на репетицию всем составом тоже не получилось, потому что у одного работа, у другого голова болит, и неудивительно, что началось фирменное:

— О нет, ребят, у меня на эту пятницу уже есть планы… — Бомгю в этот раз даже не хмыкнул, потому что Тэхён искренне огорчился, когда это говорил.

— Ладно, но в следующую пятницу вы с Лией будете тусить у нас, — непринуждённо произнёс Субин, не поднимая взгляда с экрана телефона.

— Замётано, — Тэхён наспех пожал всем руки и убежал на запланированную встречу (хотя все прекрасно знали, что это свидание).

— Так, а я побежал на смену, Лиа ведь через полчаса закончит, — Ёнджун поднялся с дивана, не забыв перед уходом поцеловать в губы своего Альфу и обнять со спины недовольного несостоявшейся репетицией Бомгю.

Бомгю тяжело вздохнул, не скрывая своего удручённого состояния, стоило ему остаться наедине с двумя Альфами. Ну и на чём они таким скудным составом смогут сыграть?.. Разве что на нервах друг друга.

— Ну, а я в магаз, — Субин внезапно сел, игриво зарычал и набросился на взвизгнувшего от неожиданности Бомгю.

Он резко поднял Омегу на руки и укусил через одежду за предплечье. Бомгю быстро успокоился, зная, что Субину опять приспичило с ним пободаться, чтобы поднять настроение, поэтому он своевременно подсуетился и начал кусать плечо Альфы в отместку.

Кай, который сидел рядом, за столом, непонимающе смотрел на них двоих с таким выражением лица, будто ему вместо газировки налили ядрёный лимонад без сахара.

— Субин?.. — позвал Кай. — Субин, отпусти его.

Они перестали издавать странные звуки и кусать друг друга одновременно. Бомгю отстранился от плеча парня, вытер слюни со своего подбородка о ткань чужой рубашки и посмотрел Каю в лицо с какой-то _злобной_ ухмылкой.

— Фу, мерзость, — поспешил поделиться своими ощущениями Субин.

— Твой рот — мерзость, — мгновенно ответил ему Бомгю.

— Щас как поцелую!

Бомгю то ли засмеялся, то ли снова завизжал, то ли непроизвольно сделал всё это вместе и упёрся ладонями в грудь Альфы, не позволяя его лицу приблизиться к себе.

— Так ну всё, Су, завязывай, — Кай громко отъехал на стуле от стола и поднялся с места.

Бомгю отвёл взгляд от Субина, хотя не хотел переставать любоваться искренним весельем, отражающимся в его глазах. Однако голос Кая сейчас прозвучал весьма _странно_.

Бомгю с лёгкостью уловил в его голосе _ту самую_ ревностную ноту, поэтому решил от греха подальше втянуть «толстовку» в их с Субином давние игрища. Стоило Каю подойти к ним на достаточное расстояние, как Бомгю внезапно опустил руку на его плечо, обнял Альфу за плечи и привлёк к себе за шею.

— Попался, — тихо произнёс Омега, когда их лица оказались на крошечном расстоянии друг от друга, и невольно опустил взгляд ниже носа Кая.

— Да… Попался, — Субин хмыкнул, глядя на Бомгю, засмеялся и опустил бёдра Омеги, по-прежнему обнимая его спину, чтобы тому было легче ухватиться за Кая.

— Эй, вы чего?..

Бомгю опёрся на плечи обоих Альф и подтянулся, Субин снова подхватил его под бёдра и кивнул Каю, призывая сделать то же самое для удобства Бомгю.

— Отлично, — Бомгю по-царски расположился на руках двух Альф. — Выносите меня, плебеи.

— Ногами вперёд или сразу на помойку? — уточнил Субин.

— Сука! — Бомгю ударил его ладонью по груди и остыл так же быстро, как и вспылил.

Кай аккуратно прикоснулся к бедру Омеги и поднял его, чтобы тот не находился на весу, ведь Субин поддерживал Бомгю лишь со своей стороны.

Бомгю тут же посмотрел на Кая и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, а то мне было неудобно. Уж очень кое-кто костлявый, — Бомгю показал язык лучшему другу и опустил голову Каю на плечо.

— Ах вот, значит, как. Бросаешь меня? — шутливо оскорбился Субин. — Сейчас отпущу тебя и уйду! В магазин!

— Главное, чтобы не на тот свет, — фыркнул Омега.

— Фу, какой же ты мерзкий, — Субин поморщился.

— Ты мерзкий!

— Не ври, ты пробовал.

— Ладно, — послушно сдался Бомгю.

— Что? — переспросил Субин, видя удивлённый взгляд Кая. — Не смотри так на меня, мы все ещё в том году пересосались, когда напились на день рождения Ёнджуна и поиграли в бутылочку.

— А разве не после этого Лиа начала подбивать клинья к Тэ? — спросил Бомгю, повернувшись к Субину.

Альфа лишь пожал плечами, а Кай тихо и мирно офигел от услышанного. Да чтобы его сестра и Тэ…

Субин слегка приподнял Бомгю и подкинул его в руки Каю, отчего Омега вскрикнул и намертво вцепился в Альфу.

— Всё нормально, я тебя держу.

Бомгю открыл глаза и понял, что зажмурился и сгруппировался от неожиданности, и испуганно выдохнул парню в шею, когда инстинктивно к нему прижался. Его сердце шумно стучало в груди. Он не столько боялся упасть (ведь упасть ему бы всё равно никто не дал), сколько остаться без окружения любимых запахов друзей.

Он сжал пальцами плечо Альфы и ощутил тепло через мягкую ткань голубой толстовки. Кай откинул волосы со лба и недовольно посмотрел на Субина. Бомгю заметил это и, пока разглядывал родинки на щеке парня, поспешил прикоснуться кончиком носа к линии его челюсти, без слов говоря Альфе о том, что с ним всё хорошо.

Субин хмыкнул, оставшись довольным своей работой, и не спеша вышел из гаража. Сами разберутся.

— Ты как? — Альфа мгновенно отозвался на зов и опустил голову, разглядывая лицо Бомгю.

— Супер, — Бомгю немного отстранился, не отводя взгляда, и только собирался поблагодарить и отпустить Альфу, но… его рука скользнула вниз по плечу к груди, и… Бомгю не смог.

Он погладил Кая по груди и улыбнулся ему.

Кай так неоднозначно на него смотрел… поэтому Бомгю изрядно позабавился, когда заметил, как взгляд Альфы медленно опустился с уровня его глаз куда-то к носу, губам и в сторону. Наверное, Каю было неловко даже думать о призрачной возможности его поцеловать. Милашка!

Осталось найти в себе силы отстраниться от него и твёрдо встать на ноги. Бомгю стало жарко от одной мысли о том, что подобных сил он не мог в себе найти. Наверное, смысла надеяться на то, чтобы Альфа не почувствовал его усилившийся пряно-малиновый аромат, больше не было… Поэтому Бомгю понадеялся на Субина, чтоб ему икалось, и чтоб он простоял в очереди к кассе минимум полчаса.

Бомгю был готов завизжать громче Леи, однако закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не быть слишком очевидным, и таким образом её смочил слюной. Он выдохнул и подался немного вперёд, целуя Альфу в щёку.

— Спасибо!

Кай смутился, скрыв глаза за длинной чёлкой, и Бомгю почувствовал, как хватка его ладоней на его талии и под коленями стала сильнее. И ему это чертовски нравилось.


	2. Сладко-травяной

Недавно Кай узнал (со слов Бомгю), что обычно каждое лето они с Субином устраивали заезды на велосипедах от городской площади до водонапорной башни и границы лесополосы, а после брали обратный курс к силосным башням. Кай хоть и вырос в столице штата, Сакраменто, всё же по-настоящему мог понять, какой это кайф — проехать весь город от края до края за несколько минут… Только он предпочитал скейт.

Сегодняшний день подавляющим большинством голосов был назван «днём лени и кинематографии». Лея услужливо предложила парням организовать киносеанс в её комнате, потому что проектор был установлен только там, также в её комнате имелась большая белая стена и удобная кровать квин сайз.

Кай ни капли не был удивлён. Он лишь усмехнулся тому, как быстро Омеги оприходовали кровать его старшей сестры (они втроём буквально бежали наперегонки с порога на второй этаж, Кай не на шутку испугался, когда Тэхён по пути чуть не снёс его с ног) и, как и все Альфы в их компании, предпочёл устроиться на полу около кровати.

Тэхён с Бомгю специально зажали Ёнджуна посередине барской кровати, а Лея, Субин и Кай свободно вытянули ноги, сидя на подушках и мягком ковре, и просто откинулись на изножье кровати.

Кай переглянулся с сестрой, и они чуть не засмеялись в голос, потому что, судя по всему, Омеги выбрали Субина в качестве мальчика для битья. Сначала они нудно донимали его тем, что не хотят смотреть фильм на испанском с английскими субтитрами, Субин сдался и поставил им в отместку «Сумерки». Ну что сказать, «Сумерки» зашли всем на ура, и только Субин продолжал страдать: то Ёнджун попросил его сходить принести попить, то Тэхён пристал к Субину с просьбой захватить по пути яблоко, но благо тут Альфе на выручку пришла Лея.

Кай вздохнул и устало потёр ладонью лоб, глядя на то, как его сестра пыталась ухаживать за Тэхёном. Зачем он вообще туда смотрит? Кай отогнал непрошенные мысли и откинулся спиной на кровать.

— Ай!

Он сразу сел ровно и оглянулся.

— Ты плечом мне руку зажал, — пояснил Бомгю.

Разве Бомгю всё это время лежал за его спиной?..

— А-а… — Кай только собрался извиниться, как Бомгю резко схватил его за плечи и привлёк спиной к себе.

Кай вскрикнул и засмеялся, надеясь, что Бомгю не рассердится и не станет его щекотать. Омега слегка приобнял его одной рукой, перенося на парня часть своего веса, и надавил на плечи. Кай послушно сполз ниже.

— Отлично, вот так. А то твоя макушка мне весь обзор загораживает.

Кай не стал обращать внимания на то, что руки Бомгю по-прежнему касались его и обнимали сзади, он боялся спугнуть Омегу даже несмотря на то, что его плечи невыносимо жгло от этих прикосновений. Да и вообще стало как-то жарко… Может, Бомгю с Леей правы, и ему стоит завязывать с ношением толстовок летом?..

Бомгю сжал пальцами его плечо и лёг так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг на друга и тихо переговариваться. Кай был достаточно высоким, поэтому Бомгю не было смысла наклоняться к нему, чтобы что-то сказать. Но ведь он всё равно это делал по какой-то неведомой причине! Когда Омега, наверное, в шутку опустил подбородок парню на плечо, Кай нащупал его ладони и потянул их, чтобы Бомгю мог расслабиться и обнять его за грудь.

Бомгю указал жестом в сторону Субина, чтобы Кай мог видеть, не упустил шанса и вытянул руку, чтобы похлопать Субина по плечу. Чтобы тоже достать его глупой просьбой. Кай вытянул губы вперёд, не позволяя себе засмеяться.

— Су, закрой окно, нам дует.

— А ты тогда рот тоже прикрой, чтобы туда не задувало.

— Вот же сука, — рассмеялся Бомгю.

* * *

Они решили поставить вторую часть «Сумерек» на паузу и спуститься в столовую перекусить. Кай с Леей и Субином тут же принялись хозяйничать, пока остальные предпочли не мешаться под ногами. Кай нашёл в шкафу клубничные «Орео» и принялся активно их поедать.

— Как успехи? — нетерпеливо спросил голодный Ёнджун.

— Отлично, — Субин опустил перед ним и Бомгю по тарелке с сэндвичами.

Бомгю поднёс тарелку к лицу и посмотрел на Субина так, будто тот принёс ему говна на лопате.

— Су, ты серьёзно?

— Что такое? — Субин подошёл к Омеге и заглянул ему через плечо.

Кай бегло осмотрел содержимое тарелки и сказал Субину, что Бомгю не любит помидоры в сэндвичах.

— Это ведь ты его лучший друг, а не я, — упрекнул он.

Бомгю с Субином замерли на пару секунд, ошеломление отчётливо проступило на их лицах. Бомгю похлопал друга по плечу и попросил повторить, но без помидоров. А ещё ему впервые захотелось подойти к Каю, хоть тот ничего и не сделал, он просто стоял и ел печенье, обнять и, наверное, даже… вдохнуть его запах?

— О Боже мой, BG, ты страшный привереда, — Ёнджун закатил глаза и забрал его тарелку. — Тебе повезло, что я готов есть за двоих.

— Да ну вас обоих, — беззлобно фыркнул Бомгю. — Проводить лето с вами себе дороже.

— Я бы лучше провёл лето с тобой, но Лия спихнула меня на Ёнджуна…

— То есть, погоди… Ты серьёзно не против провести остаток лета со мной? В моей компании? — поспешил уточнить Бомгю.

— Конечно же нет! — как само собой разумеющееся уверенно выдал Кай, и Омега тут же растроганно посмотрел ему в глаза.

Ёнджун сжал пальцы в кулак, когда когда внезапно ставший недовольным Субин чуть специально не выронил из рук тарелку и не разрушил красоту момента.

Между ними было расстояние буквально в пару шагов, и Бомгю внутренне задрожал от дикого желания встать к Альфе ближе и прижаться к нему. Вместо этого он невольно ахнул и смущённо прикрыл губы ладонью, молясь, чтобы ни Ёнджун, ни Субин его не услышали. Иначе снова начнётся перформанс с двумя актёрами погорелого театра.

— Ну да, ну да, это только _пока_ , — громко прокомментировал Тэхён, толком не прожевав еду. — А мы вам не мешаем?

— Тэхён, уходи, — Бомгю указал ему на выход из столовой и подумал, что, может, они все сговорились и таким образом мстили ему за то, что он в своё время свёл Ёнджуна с Субином…

А ведь, если задуматься над этой теорией, хитрецу Ёнджуну было вполне по силам свести его с Каем не без помощи Леи…

Как бы то ни было, им всем рано или поздно воздастся по заслугам.

Бомгю же не без труда подавил в себе этот странный порыв и понял, что Кай действительно видел его _иначе_.

* * *

Они уже успели перекусить дважды, а Лея всё рассказывала им про свой университет в Неваде. Бомгю мысленно подметил, что Лея переехала сюда год назад, а уже умудрилась захомутать неприступного Тэхёна: он смотрел на Лею с восхищением и слушал её рассказ с открытым ртом. Теперь Бомгю мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему понадобятся два блевательных ведра: одно он будет наполнять на ежедневной основе с помощью Субина и Ёнджуна, а другое — с помощью Леи и Тэ.

Лея вежливо попросила Кая перестать «жрать печенье в одно коварное рыло» и добавила, что её милый маленький братишка тоже переехал в Клубничную Долину на последний учебный год.

— Маленький братишка? — Ёнджун одарил Кая скептическим взглядом.

Бомгю подумал о том же самом, смотря на семнадцатилетнего Альфу, который был на голову выше него.

Субин хмыкнул и тоже посоветовал Каю не увлекаться печенюшками, иначе его постигнет та же участь, что и их когда-то… Снова произойдёт тот случай, о котором они не говорят.

Тэхён, Ёнджун и Бомгю завыли в голос.

— Что за случай? — оживилась Лея. — Нам с Каем интересно.

— _Тебе_ интересно, — поправил её Кай, на что Лея лишь отмахнулась.

— Мы об этом _не_ говорим, но, думаю, можно сделать единичное исключение, чтобы предупредить вас, — начал Ёнджун. — Однажды на втором году средней школы мы решили пойти к Субину и посмотреть кино после классов. Мы накупили кучу «Орео» и сожрали их за раз. А потом разбежались по разным этажам и по гостевым комнатам, чтобы занять каждый толкан в доме! Мы с Бомгю дрались в очереди за право зайти первым.

Кай поперхнулся молоком и жалостливо посмотрел на надкушенное печенье, которое он зажал между большим и указательным пальцем.

Бомгю хмыкнул, стянул печенье из его руки и, не брезгуя, закинул в рот.

— О, кажется, я знаю, кто будет драться за белый трон на этот раз, — рассмеялась Лея.

— Не будем мы драться, — фыркнул Бомгю.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — закатил глаза Субин. — А слабительный эффект не заставит себя ждать.

— Ага, а то мы тебя не знаем. Дипломат из тебя хреновый, — хмыкнул Тэхён.

— Лучшие друзья! — саркастически буркнул Бомгю.

— И мы тебя обожаем, — ответил за всех Ёнджун.

— А вы заметили, что Кай с Бомгю держат печенье одинаково странным образом? — Субин показал на пальцах, как это делал Кай, и как, по его мнению, должны держать печенье нормальные люди.

— Су, что за чёрт? Ты же знаешь, что я переученный левша, и всё туда же. Ты шеймишь меня… нас за то, что как мы едим печенье? Дно.

— Что ты там вякнул?! — Субин поднял взвизгнувшего Бомгю на плечо и шлёпнул по заднице. — Для начала выплюни дерьмо изо рта, которое ты так жевать любишь.

— Ты худший!

— Ты тоже! — фыркнул Альфа.

— Оу, — умилился Ёнджун. — Это те отношения, к которым я стремлюсь.

Субин мрачно на него посмотрел.

— А я вот согласен с Су, почему вы не едите печенье как все нормальные люди? — вздохнул Тэхён.

— А мне всё равно удобно есть так! — настоял Бомгю и ухватился за плечи Субина, когда тот опустил его на пол.

— Кай, когда пишет, прижимает ручку большим, указательным и средним пальцами к безымянному. Вот что реально странно!

Кай возмущённо посмотрел на сестру, которая без задней мысли могла слить все его самые ярчайшие проколы. Стыдуха.

— Я тоже так пишу! — Бомгю запрыгал на месте.

— О-о-о-о! — громко протянул Кай, и они с Бомгю на радостях обнялись.

— Фу, — Тэхён отвернулся от них и стянул оставшееся без присмотра клубничное печенье.

— Не могу поверить, что мы _это_ создали… — вздохнул Ёнджун.

— Подыграй мне, — шепнул Бомгю Альфе на ухо и, указывая на Ёнджуна, принялся что-то горячо ему шептать.

Кай нахмурился, пытаясь разобрать слова, но потом понял, почему Бомгю его об этом попросил. На деле Омега шептал ему на ухо что-то бессвязное, полный бред, и Кай хихикал по большей части от щекочущего дыхания и прикосновений его волос и носа.

Кай тоже посмотрел на Ёнджуна и пару раз кивнул головой. Он обнял парня за талию, и Бомгю подошёл ближе, продолжая шептать.

Бомгю опустил ладонь на Альфе грудь и всё не переставал шептать, и, чёрт, как же это приятно — Кая пробрало до мурашек. Он наклонил голову ниже, чтобы Бомгю было удобнее, и Омега тут же прислонился ближе.

Когда он выдыхал, шум дыхания перекрывал звуки слов, и Бомгю то и дело тихо хихикал, и Кай слышал звук, с которым он облизывал свои губы. Бомгю шептал по большей мере неразборчиво и даже не заботился о порядке слов. Поэтому Кай снова прислушался и понял, что слова не несли для него абсолютно никакого смысла, потому что Бомгю говорил на корейском.

Когда Бомгю отстранился, они весело переглянулись и засмеялись.

Лея держала Ёнджуна за плечи, пока тот клялся и божился, что не поленится и сейчас накостыляет им обоим за такое гнусное проявление неуважения ко старшим.

— Джун, они ещё те провокаторы, будто ты не знаешь, — девушка попыталась его успокоить, а потом обманчиво ласковым голосом обратилась к ним. — А теперь вы двое…

Кай закрыл Бомгю собой от кипящего Омеги, а заодно закрыл ему уши от Альфа-голоса своей сестры, на что Бомгю весело хмыкнул (Кай пах изумительно!) и поддразнил Лею: «Вот только не говори, что и ты меня ревнуешь!»

Тэхён нахмурился, когда заметил, как Субин закатил глаза и отвернулся от этого цирка, но на тот момент всеобщей навозной и душной вони Омега опрометчиво не придал странному поведению Субина никакого значения.

* * *

На следующий день Ёнджун ворвался к Бомгю домой ни свет ни заря и гордо объявил о том, что сегодня они едут в парк аттракционов в соседний город.

Когда они встретились в гараже Субина, Бомгю краем уха услышал, что Кай тихо ныл, напоминая Лее о своей боязни высоты, и о том, что ему каждый раз становится плохо на горках. Бомгю сразу передумал ехать. Точнее, воодушевился и выдумал причину, из-за которой он якобы тоже не сможет никуда сегодня поехать, и вообще почему никто не смотрит расписание? Сегодня им с Каем надо отрепетировать «Лето», остальные же вольны идти на все четыре стороны.

Пока Кай неубедительно распинался, подтверждая свежевыдуманный Бомгю предлог, Ёнджун похабно посмотрел на своего Альфу. Бомгю поморщился, когда заметил это, и вообще ему не понравилось, каким взглядом Омега указал Субину в их с Каем сторону.

* * *

— А знаешь что? — Бомгю повернулся к Каю, стоило автомобилю выехать с подъездной дорожки гаража. — Нахер эту репетицию, не хочешь прокатиться до башни? Можешь взять велик Су, он не станет возражать.

— М-м-м… я умею кататься только на скейте. Я уже пробовал сесть на багажник велика Ёнджуна, но у меня слишком длинные ноги.

— М-да, тогда бери скейт, держаться за багажник ты ведь в состоянии?

Кай усмехнулся и закатил глаза на подкол, предвкушая отличный вечер.

* * *

Кай подбежал к незанятому кострищу и кинул на скамейку пачку зефира для жарки.

— Я так не играю, у тебя реально ноги длинные, — Бомгю согнулся пополам, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание, и рухнул рядом с Альфой.

— Но ты сам просил не поддаваться…

— Мог бы и поддаться ради приличия, — упрекнул парень и рассмеялся.

Кай опустил между ними рюкзак с сэндвичами и соком, а Бомгю, прекрасно зная о пробирающем ночном холоде, который расползался по окрестности туманом с реки, сразу достал одеяло и пошёл разводить костёр.

— Почему этот город зовётся Клубничным? Не видел здесь ни одной клубники. Даже самой маленькой.

— Ну… — задумался Бомгю. — Раньше все безымянные поля вокруг Гульмарга были засажены клубникой. Наши с Субином родители, когда мы были маленькими, брали нас с собой каждый сезон на сбор. А сейчас поля заросли, но дикорастущей клубники в лесах ещё много. Мы обжираемся ею каждый июль.

Кай оглянулся и посмотрел в сторону леса, а Бомгю тоже невольно отвлёкся от летящих во все стороны искр, которые поднимались с пеплом, когда Омега передвигал палкой сухие брёвна, и поймал себя на том, что взгляда не мог отвести от профиля Альфы. Оранжевые блики то разгорались, то затухали, освещая его лицо, и немного придавали ему мистический образ.

Они весело проговорили ни о чём пару часов до самого заката и объелись сладкого расплавленного карамелизированного зефира. В какой-то момент соседи любезно подлили им в кострище розжига; а Бомгю накрыл их с Каем одеялом и так пригрелся, что пришёл в себя, когда поднял голову с плеча Альфы и отпустил его руку, которую до этого держал.

— Ой, ничего, что я?..

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — Кай отнял локоть от бока, чтобы парень мог снова за него ухватиться.

— Холодновато что-то, а у нас только одно одеяло, — Бомгю охотно принял предложение, натянул капюшон толстовки и снова опустил голову на плечо Кая.

— Как дураки только хуже. В следующий раз тоже возьму одеяло.

— В следующий раз? — игриво переспросил Бомгю. — Не вижу смысла откладывать самое интересное. Думаю, стоит отвести тебя в поле. Прямо сейчас.

* * *

Кай расстелил одеяло на сухой траве и предложил лечь прямо так.

Бомгю с удовольствием лёг и завернулся в свой край одеяла. Кай сделал то же, полагая, что нет ничего лучше, чем вот так лежать в поле, смотреть на звёзды вдали засветки больших городов, думать, может ли там быть жизнь, и держаться за руки.

Бомгю закрыл глаза, чувствуя небывалую радость и спокойствие рядом с Альфой. Кай шептал ему то, что только мог вспомнить о созвездиях, о легендах, в которых древние боги помещали на небо животных и людей.

— Продолжай, я не сплю, — попросил он, и Кай продолжил рассказывать про созвездия Малой и Большой Медведицы.

— Да, — зевнул Бомгю, — а между ними Дракон.

— Так ты и сам всё прекрасно знаешь!

— Ну и что? Может, я хочу послушать, как о них говоришь ты.

Кай вздохнул, и пар из его рта в темноте ночи стал молочно-белым облаком. Он потёрся кончиком носа о нос Омеги и, кажется, оставил на его коже лёгкий шлейф своего запаха. Полусонный Бомгю забил на приличия, обнял Кая и поцеловал в щёку.

— Спасибо, это великолепно.

— Согласен.

Бомгю открыл глаза и понял, что Альфа смотрел на него всё это время. Кай погладил его по щеке, и Бомгю смущённо отвёл взгляд. Кай обнял его за талию и погладил пальцами по спине.

— Ты мурчишь, — Альфа шумно выдохнул, и Бомгю заметил, что тот улыбался.

— Потому что чувствую вокруг только твой запах, только морозный.

После того, как они каким-то чудом умудрились заснуть в поле, Бомгю проснулся от холода и притёрся ближе к Альфе. В предрассветные часы на их волосах осела роса, и в них наверняка запуталось несколько маленьких насекомых. Кай проснулся первым и наивно подумал, что Бомгю ещё спал, поэтому решился его поцеловать.

В лоб, конечно же.

Кай поцеловал его всего пару раз, но сделал это так нежно, сначала он прижался губами, а потом медленно и с большой неохотой отстранился и повторил.

Кай тихо позвал его по имени пару раз и аккуратно погладил по плечу, чтобы разбудить. Бомгю завозился и фальшиво зевнул, на что Кай тихо посмеялся, а потом Бомгю понял, что Альфа ждал от него ответа.

Бомгю подался вперёд и прислонился носом к его шее, как делал это всю ночь во сне, а потом поцеловал в то же место рядом с родинкой.

* * *

Бомгю зевнул и не сразу сообразил, что Каю от него понадобилось. Они всё же вернулись с поля до рассвета и пришли к дому Альфы, потому что до него дойти было ближе. Бомгю отказался заходить к нему, чтобы поспать в гостевой комнате, и попросил посидеть на качелях, где они снова заснули на рассвете.

Через пару часов Альфа потянул его за руку и помог встать с качелей, а потом увёл в свой дом, на веранде которого они еле проснулись под утро, чтобы сходить в туалет и привести себя в божеский вид.

Как только Бомгю снова стал похож на человека, Кай позвал его из кухни и предложил поесть хлопьев на завтрак. Бомгю же не дурак от такого отказываться? Кай выглядел на удивление бодрым, а Бомгю тихо и мирно (в полудрёме) подносил ложку ко рту, пока не подскочил на месте от звука женского голоса.

— Оу, вау, вы даже не представляете, насколько живописную картину я видела на веранде этим утром, — Бомгю невольно сжался под взглядом Альфы, стоило ей посмотреть на него и поиграть бровями.

— Лия! — недовольно прикрикнул Кай.

— Ладно, ладно. Я помню, что мы не уводим друг у друга Омег, но, божечки, ты такой милый, когда спишь, Бомгю.

— Спасибо, — пробурчал Бомгю девушке-Альфе, заблаговременно положив в рот ложку с огромной порцией хлопьев.

— О, кстати. Мне тут стало интересно… Я совсем пропустила тот момент, когда вы двое начали тесно общаться. Кто из цирковых клоунов этому поспособствовал?

— Ёнджун. Или Субин. Или они оба, — коротко ответил Кай и показал сестре жестом, чтобы она свалила.

— Ладно, пойду присосусь к ним. Может, они найдут сладкого мальчика и для меня.

— Прости Господи… — мрачно выдохнул Кай, сочувствуя этому «сладкому мальчику» по имени Кан Тэхён, а Бомгю засмеялся на всю кухню, явно прочитав его мысли.

* * *

После пяти часов вечера весь маленький Клубничный город затихал, магазины закрывались, и все жители возвращались с работы домой.

Кай не планировал так надолго задерживать у себя Бомгю (ведь с минуты на минуту вернётся Лея и начнёт смущать и насмехаться над ними обоими), но подобрать правильную мелодию и ритм без его непосредственного присутствия и консультации было невозможно. Когда они худо-бедно закончили марать нотные листы, Кай сыграл первый черновой вариант вступления к «Лету».

Бомгю быстро сориентировался в нотах и подыграл ему на своей гитаре в качестве аккомпанемента. Кай чуть не взял неверную ноту, когда его до кончиков пальцев пробрало неожиданное осознание того, что когда Бомгю небрежно играл, струны его гитары заставляли ноты резко звенеть в верхнем регистре и резонировать не только с акустикой и помещением комнаты, но и со всем его существом. Им удалось синхронизироваться до гармонии.

Как только отзвенела последняя нота, Бомгю воскликнул что-то на корейском и сразу утвердил эту мелодию.

— Что? — Кай удивлённо моргнул и посмотрел на Омегу.

— Э-э… — Бомгю хитро прищурился и наклонился к Альфе, говоря ему в лицо. — _Ты очень милый человек, и мне безумно хорошо быть рядом с тобой._

Бомгю улыбнулся ему и поправил волосы, зачесав чёлку назад, Кай помотал головой, заставляя её упасть обратно на лоб и глаза.

— Что? Бомгю! Ты же знаешь, я ни слова не понимаю по-корейски.

— Будет повод его подучить, — довольно хмыкнул Омега.

— Лия мне всё переведёт, — надулся Кай.

— Ну да как же, ты хоть слово запомнил из того, что я сказал?

— ..Ты невыносим!

— Спасибо! Стараюсь.

— Лучше бы ты так в музыке старался. Положи гитару и садись на моё место.

Бомгю невольно сжался, когда услышал приказной тон голоса, и послушно отложил гитару на кровать, на которой сидел. А потом пересел на место за пианино, которое уступил ему Кай.

— Что ты так смотришь? Сам умолял меня стать твоим учителем.

— Давай уже, учитель, — Бомгю с готовностью протянул руки, имитируя положение пальцев Кая, и тут же получил по ним. — Ай! За что?

— Я даже не объяснил тебе, как правильно держать руки и расставлять пальцы, чтобы брать аккорды, а ты уже полез!

Бомгю оглянулся на Альфу и громко рассмеялся.

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

— Нет, просто ты сейчас ныл совсем как Лия, когда мы с ней и Ёнджуном делим смены в кафе!

— Что?! — Кай в шутку разозлился, обнял за талию взвизгнувшего Бомгю и принялся его щекотать.

— Э… Ой, я позже зайду, — они оба поражённо замерли, когда Лея открыла дверь в комнату брата, намереваясь зайти, но тут же её закрыла.

Ну вот. Теперь вся Долина узнает, чем они тут занимаются по вечерам. Чем угодно, помимо музыки…

— Нытик! — опомнился Бомгю и сжал руки Кая на своём животе, когда посмотрел ему в глаза и поймал приятное дыхание.

— Сам нытик.

— Ха! Я ещё даже не начал ныть…

— И не надо, лучше послушай меня, — Кай, кажется, тоже очнулся и отпустил Омегу, вставая за его спиной.

Он быстро объяснил, как визуально различать октавы, и на какие клавиши нажимать, чтобы сносно сыграть секунд тридцать от вступления. Бомгю в замешательстве оглянулся, когда Кай опустил руки ему на плечи.

— Сейчас поймёшь, для чего это нужно. Не думай ни о чём. Попробуй сыграть и представь, что каждая нота зажигает в небе по одной звезде.

Бомгю отвернулся от Альфы и поморщился на эту романтическую чушь так, чтобы он не видел.

На удивление у Бомгю получилось сыграть. Далеко не с первого раза, потому что он забывал порядок нот и страшно ошибался. И только после трёх неудачных попыток он понял, почему Кай вразнобой трогал пальцами его плечи. Он давал почувствовать свои движения, те же самые движения, которые извлекали чарующие звуки из туго натянутых струн его души.

* * *

— С днём рождения!

Бомгю умилился, когда забрал у Леи и Кая свои любимые конфеты (о чём он сказал лишь им двоим по секрету), и обнял их.

— Почему ты радуешься пачке конфет от Кая больше чем от наших с тобой парных украшений? Я тебе друг или сундук?

— Сундук, — сухо бросил Бомгю, отчего Субин схватился за сердце и театрально упал на диван.

Бомгю рассмеялся: «Ну прекрати!»

— Мы даже не начинали! — Ёнджун подкрался к Бомгю сзади, размазал по щеке крем от торта и толкнул на Субина.

А потом лёг сверху на них обоих.

— Умираю, — приглушённо оповестил всех Субин.

— А можно там умирать как-нибудь потише? — Тэхён осуждающе покачал головой и настроил свет, чтобы сделать красивое фото их застолья и слить его в Инстаграм.

— Ой ну надо же, какой ты неаккуратный, — промурлыкал Ёнджун на ухо Омеге и слизал языком крем с его щеки.

— Фу! — заверещал Бомгю, пытаясь выбраться из смертельной ловушки лучших друзей. — Для этого человечество придумало салфетки!

Субин опустил руку в пространство между подушками и спинкой дивана и вытащил оттуда какую-то тряпку.

— Держи.

— Да, Бами, вперёд, используй нашу тряпку для спермы, — Ёнджун не сдержался и всё же рассмеялся под конец своих слов.

— YJ, зачем ты так жестоко?.. — вздохнул Бомгю. — Почему ты так называешь Субина?

— Что?! — Субин оттолкнулся от дивана с такой силой, что оба Омеги закричали и вцепились в него сильнее, не позволяя встать.

— Знал бы ты, чем мы вчера с Субином занимались на этом месте… — Бомгю закатил глаза, прекрасно зная, с каким выражением лица Ёнджун доводил до него эту наиинтереснейшую информацию, без которой он раньше жить не мог.

— Вы оба просто омерзительны. Я не собираюсь ни секунды дольше лежать в вашем спермаке!

Субин с Ёнджуном кивнули друг другу и обняли Бомгю, не давая ему высвободиться.

— Помогите! Лия! Тэ? Кай, пожалуйста!

— О, вот уж нет, — Тэхён поймал за предплечье подорвавшегося со своего места за синтезатором Альфу и не позволил совершить роковую ошибку. — Больше я на это не куплюсь. Кай и Лия тоже. Все знают, как ты с этого кайфуешь, Бомгю.

Омега тяжело и беспомощно простонал и просто расслабился, позволяя двум парням тискать себя со всех сторон.

Кай откровенно почувствовал себя лишним, когда увидел как Ёнджун и Субин ухаживали за Бомгю, и как он был счастлив. Он _любил_ их обоих.

Кай задумался и по невнимательности сфальшивил, и перестал играть — у него мелко подрагивали руки, так что пришлось опустить их на бёдра и сжать пальцы в кулаки.

Лея посмотрела на брата, но Кай предпочёл игнорировать очевидное волнение в её взгляде и запахе.

* * *

— Боже, это так старомодно… — разнылся Субин в который раз, хотя они ещё не успели толком переступить порог кинозала. — Кому нужны кинотеатры, когда есть «Нетфликс»?

— А мне нравится атмосфера, — возразил ему Тэхён и подтолкнул в спину.

Зал был небольшой, но поскольку большинство билетов раскупили, получилось так, что Тэхён сел с Леей во втором ряду, Субин с Ёнджуном разместились на третьем, а Бомгю буквально спихнули в руки Каю и отправили их обоих на последний полностью свободный ряд, хотя рядом с, чёрт возьми, Ёнджуном было целых три свободных места.

— Зачем я вообще предложил вам сходить в кино?.. Лучше бы мы с Каем пошли в поле.

Ёнджун звонко усмехнулся на весь зал.

— Ну да. В добрый путь. А то мы с Субином не знаем, чем все подростки нашего города в полях занимаются…

Бомгю задрожал от злости и бросил в Омегу горсть попкорна.

— Ай! Спасибо, — Ёнджун поднял карамельный попкорн со своих бёдер и быстро положил в рот.

— Ну и валите на свои передние сиденья, — Бомгю отвернулся от сладкой парочки и прижался боком к Альфе. — Предатели. Мне с моим херовым зрением только в жопе мира и сидеть.

— Успокойся, Бам, — Кай вздохнул и погладил его по голове. — Хочешь взяться за руки?

— Не смей больше спрашивать. Просто бери, — раздражённо фыркнул Бомгю и взял Альфу за руку.

Ёнджун оглянулся на недовольного Бомгю, который пиздел на весь зал, и чуть не выплюнул изо рта на Субина всю колу, до чего же Бомгю был очарователен и смешон, когда злился. Ёнджун обожал доводить его и Лею приучил видеть в Бомгю только хорошее, даже когда тот грозился открутить им головы за несмешные шутки.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что буквально все в этом затхлом городе хотят нас свести, — ровно произнёс Бомгю, когда началась реклама.

— А мне кажется, у них это получается.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Бомгю повернулся к Каю и сжал его ладонь крепче. — Хотя… Да. Вообще-то мне кажется, что тебе вполне мог бы понравиться кто-то по имени Бомгю.

Кай не смог сдержать улыбки, но все же закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени.

— Правда? Мне почему-то тоже кажется, что какому-нибудь Каю определённо мог бы понравиться кто-то по имени Бомгю.

— А ты никогда не целовался с тем, кто тебе правда нравился?

— Ну как тебе сказать… думаю, все ещё впереди.

Бомгю ахнул и отпустил руку Альфы, а потом сжал своими ладонями щёки Кая, чтобы его губы очаровательно припухли, и Бомгю мог бы его поцеловать.

— Вау, — только смог выдавить Альфа.

— Спасибо.

Они переглянулись, и Бомгю осознанно подал Альфе знак, что не против… ещё одного поцелуя. И когда Кай наклонился к нему, Бомгю сам подался вперёд и сократил между ними расстояние, чтобы Альфа не подумал, что он мог струсить или передумать. Они поцеловались как и в прошлый раз — мягко и только губами, но Бомгю случайно задел кончиком языка нижнюю губу Кая и оставил на ней свою слюну.

Когда они немного отстранились друг от друга, буквально через пару секунд Бомгю опустил взгляд, замечая, как красиво его слюна блестела на губах Альфы в полумраке кинозала, и как Кай тут же облизал свои губы.

О Боже.

Бомгю видел и даже услышал, как Альфа сглотнул, и не выдержал — он обнял Кая за шею и притянул его к себе, впервые в жизни пробуя проявить инициативу, чтобы поцеловать кого-то с языком. Ладно, вышло у него так себе, зато Кай сразу понял, чего именно хотел Бомгю, и они слегка приоткрыли губы, касаясь языками. Бомгю впервые обменялся с Альфой слюной, и это ощущалось довольно… странно и непонятно… И чувствовалось совсем не так, как с другими…

Слюна Кая отдавала во рту травяной свежестью и сладковатым привкусом. Вау.

— Су? — шепнул Ёнджун, обнял своего Альфу за талию и опустил голову ему на плечо.

— М?

— Как думаешь, я фетишист, если мне нравится, как они целуются?

Субин тихо рассмеялся.

— Мне тоже нравится. Они красиво смотрятся вместе.

Ёнджун перестал жевать, когда заметил, как стакан колы опасно подрагивал в руке Альфы, и предпочёл отвлечь его от чего бы то ни было самым действенным способом — поцелуем в шею.

Как странно. Да что с ним не так?

Когда они с Су закончили между собой шептаться, то поймали внимание Тэхёна с Леей и показали им, что лучше и быть не может. А потом Ёнджун отстранился и изобразил из себя недовольного человека, чтобы привлечь внимание увлечённых друг другом Кая и Бомгю. Хорошего понемногу.

— Эй? — тихо позвал Ёнджун. — То, как вы сосётесь, вообще-то на весь зал слышно.

Бомгю отстранился от Альфы и прикрыл губы ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, и показал недовольному Ёнджуну средний палец.

— Не моя проблема. Когда вы с Субином постоянно лижетесь, мы же молчим.

— Фу, — заключил Субин.

— Сам ты «фу», — ответил ему Бомгю.

— Вы оба фу! — не выдержал Тэхён и подвёл очевидный итог. — Так что замолчите, пока я добрый.

После этих слов все присутствующие в зале зрители замолчали как паиньки.

* * *

Бомгю завернулся в одеяло и чуть не упал, пока поднимался по ступенькам на веранду дома Кая.

— Ты можешь переночевать в гостевой комнате, — предложил Альфа.

— Не… Давай немного здесь посидим? — Бомгю указал в сторону качелей.

— Тебе принести чай? — Бомгю помотал головой, и Кай без возражений сел рядом с ним.

Бомгю подвинулся, чтобы предоставить Альфе больше места, и тут же опустил голову ему на плечо и обнял за талию. Близость с Каем согревала его больше одеял и чая.

И всё же эти редкие моменты, когда игривый и активный Бомгю замолкал и искал прикосновений, были по-настоящему бесценны. Потому что, как понял Кай, Бомгю жил в Клубничной Долине один. Но ведь здесь у него было множество друзей и Субин…

— Скучаешь по нему, да?

— Да, — мгновенно и честно признался Бомгю, теребя подаренный когда-то Субином браслет на запястье, а потом взял Кая за руку, чтобы потрогать его идеальные длинные пальцы. — Скучаю по тому времени, что мы проводили вместе прошлым летом. Тогда мы с нуля написали две песни! А теперь это лето вот-вот подходит к концу, а у нас даже нет готового текста… Я по ним обоим скучаю. Просто мы уже не так много времени проводим вместе. Только летом мы можем хоть немного забыть обо всех проблемах и видеться каждый день.

Кай кивнул ему и расправил пальцы, чтобы Омеге было удобнее с ними играть.

Тэхён, Лея, Субин и Ёнджун приезжали сюда на рождественских каникулах и на пару месяцев летних каникул. Бомгю же никуда не уезжал, и Кай _боялся_ спросить, почему.

Зато он прекрасно видел, что Бомгю хотел близости. Человеческой близости. Чтобы друзья были рядом подольше, чтобы они пометили его своими запахами, дали понять, что он не один, и не отпускали из своих объятиях часами напролёт.

Запах сонного Бомгю раскрывался в морозном утреннем воздухе и оседал на языке сладким привкусом безалкогольного горячего ягодного пунша. Кай позволил себе поддаться инстинктам и обменяться запахами с Омегой, чтобы хоть как-то помочь улучшить его самочувствие.

Кай не мог перестать смотреть на спящего в его объятиях парня. Он, скорее, сравнил бы Бомгю с непослушным юнцом. Мальчиком, который бездумно разбрасывался самыми прекрасными и яркими звездами, отдавая их на любование всему миру из своей груди.

Засыпая, Кай подумал, что Бомгю — лучшее, что могло с ним случиться, и что Субин слеп, если не видит, как сильно Бомгю любит его. И Ёнджун туда же. И вообще Ёнджун с Леей слишком жадные, раз умудрялись так долго скрывать от него такого замечательного человека.


	3. Сияющий звёздный

На следующий день после дня своего рождения, когда они все вместе сходили в кино, Бомгю пропал. Ёнджун обеспокоенно покосился в сторону Кая и отшутился в привычной манере: «Что, настолько плохо его целовал, что Бомгю от тебя сбежал?»

Странно, что ещё никто не сбежал от Ёнджуна и его стрёмных шуток.

Кай сдержался. Из состояния душевного равновесия его могла вывести либо Лея, либо пропажа его любимых плюшевых игрушек, с которыми он обнимался во сне, хотя по большей части эти два варианта могли быть тесно связаны между собой. А теперь ещё и Бомгю…

Кай видел, чувствовал в их запахах, что, безусловно, ребята были подавлены, будто всё это время с тревогой ожидали чего-то подобного, и только он один не понимал, что не так. Ну хорошо, не только он один — ещё и Лея. Она тоже сильно волновалась, однако Тэхёну удалось её хоть немного успокоить.

«Что знают все, чего не знаю я?»

Кай задавался этим вопросом слишком часто и нервничал лишь сильнее, когда друзья старались его всячески отвлечь. Он боялся медленно сойти с ума, благо Ёнджун сжалился над ним вечером того же дня, когда пришёл к ним с Леей домой и попросил Кая выйти посидеть на качелях в его компании. Ёнджун прекрасно дал понять, что было на душе у Бомгю, но при этом он не озвучил ничего конкретного. Зато Ёнджун уверил Кая в том, что Бомгю, скорее всего, вернётся на следующей неделе. Он уехал к своим родителям в другой штат, и на этот период он обычно ни с кем не выходил на связь, предпочитая справляться со всем в одиночку.

Сейчас они могли только ждать.

В пятницу Субин не выдержал и поехал к Бомгю, потому что только он (и его мама) знал точный адрес, но вернулся уже через день в ужасном настроении. Он даже своему Омеге ничего не рассказал.

Ясное дело, что на это время музыкальные репетиции никто не организовывал.

Бомгю вернулся в Клубничную Долину неожиданно для всех, отстав от Субина всего лишь на пару дней, и первое, что он сделал по приезде, — пошёл к Каю за объятиями и… песней? Он приехал рано утром (столь ранние подъёмы были для него нехарактерны, поэтому он всю ночь, пока ехал в автобусе, вообще не спал), сначала он в дороге глаз не мог сомкнуть, а теперь, наверное, светил на всю округу своим жизнерадостным свежим красивым лицом с огромными не менее «свежими и жизнерадостными» синяками под глазами.

Бомгю сам не знал, зачем пришёл к дому Альфы так рано, он наверняка ещё крепко спал, но… его рука сама постучала в дверь. Омега ни на что особо не надеялся, зато успел отойти на шаг, когда дверь распахнулась настежь перед его носом.

Лея, такая же помятая, наверняка она тоже поздно заснула, стояла на пороге в забавной нежно-розовой ночнушке и повязке на голове с торчащими вверх пушистыми усиками как у божьей коровки. Она спросонья вообще не поняла, кто к ней пожаловал. Через несколько секунд, стоило ей проморгаться, Альфа громко ахнула и налетела на опешившего Бомгю с объятиями. Бомгю облегчённо выдохнул, закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь её успокаивающим запахом с примесью сладковатого запаха Кая, и прижал девушку к себе за талию.

— Где ж тебя столько носило? Чёрт, _они все что-то скрывают…_ А я так за тебя волновалась! — Лея разом стала выглядеть гораздо более уставшей, чем до этого, когда она сжала пальцами его плечи и отстранилась, и Бомгю невольно поразился тому, что не сумел заметить раньше: она была выше. — То есть, ох… Привет, милый.

— Привет, — Бомгю выдавил из себя улыбку.

Лея подняла обе ладони на щёки Бомгю, и её брови жалобно изогнулись, пока Альфа пыталась понять, что же с ним было не так. Может, Омега устал? Хотел отдохнуть? Желал утешения? Она вздохнула и поняла, что всё и сразу. Бомгю не отводил взгляда, он явно боялся, что если сделает это, то в ближайшее время точно не сможет спокойно смотреть ей в глаза. Лея тепло и сонно улыбнулась парню и пригладила его растрёпанные волосы.

— Он в своей комнате, проходи.

Бомгю прошёл в дом и тут же снял уличную обувь, зная наперёд, куда он сейчас направится.

— Лея? — оглянулся он. — Не говори им, что я здесь, ладно? Я немного отдохну и сам им напишу.

Девушка понимающе кивнула и закрыла за ними входную дверь. Ей и самой не помешало бы лечь спать. Она проводила Бомгю жалостливым взглядом, пока тот не зашёл тихо в комнату её брата, и только после она поднялась следом к себе.

Бомгю зашёл к Каю, который только разлепил глаза, когда почувствовал чьё-то присутствие, но даже толком не понял, что происходит. Бомгю молча скинул с себя ветровку, быстро подошёл к кровати и лёг к Альфе в футболке и джинсах. Кай опешил, протёр глаза и смущённо натянул одеяло, чтобы прикрыть голую грудь, но Бомгю было всё равно.

— Привет, — хриплым ото сна голосом прошептал он.

Бомгю только улыбнулся в ответ, прижался под бок к Альфе и жадно задышал его запахом, и через какое-то время, практически моментально, заснул.

Кай тоже не выспался. Они с Леей сплетничали, дурачились всю ночь на кухне и в итоге пошли спать около пяти утра. А сейчас… Ну здорово, им удалось урвать хотя бы пару часов сна. Главное, что Бомгю сейчас с ними и в безопасности.

Кай обнял Омегу за талию, поправил его волосы и даже немного поиграл с завитками. Да уж, Бомгю было не до укладок. С вьющимися от природы волосами он выглядел ещё милее, а пах… Альфа поморщился, когда уловил в малиновом запахе примесь табака. Ёнджун ему голову открутит, если узнает, что Бомгю снова взялся за сигареты…

Не зная, что делать дальше, Кай пару минут раздумывал над тем, стоило ли ему писать в чат, что Бомгю вернулся?.. Он вздохнул и решил, что сделает это чуть позже. После того, как они все выспятся и спокойно поговорят. После того, как он эгоистично насладится этими моментами тепла и близости, которые Омега очевидно хотел разделить только с ним.  
  


* * *

  
Кай проснулся первым около часа дня и сразу оповестил всех в чате о приезде Бомгю. Он не успел толком напечатать ответ на гневное сообщение Ёнджуна, когда экран его телефона почернел от входящего вызова Субина. Бомгю шумно втянул воздух носом и перехватил руку Альфы за запястье, чтобы отвести её назад.

— Я думал, ты ещё спишь.

Бомгю покачал головой и с довольной улыбкой подался вперёд, целуя Кая в губы. Он приоткрыл один глаз и ловко нажал на красную кнопку, пока мастерски отвлекал Альфу своими губами.

Бомгю накрыл его ладонь своей, переплёл их пальцы, заставляя забыть о телефоне, и все же попросил об одолжении.

— Не принимай вызов. И вообще поставь телефон на беззвучный до вечера.

Кай поднял бровь, смотря на парня с сомнением.

— Пожалуйста! Я позже всё объясню, мне просто нужно немного прийти в себя.

— Ладно, — Кай не понимал, что происходит, но вздохнул и послушно выключил телефон с надеждой, что сам Бомгю об этом не пожалеет.

Когда Кай оделся, они спустились вниз, чтобы доесть приготовленный Леей омлет, в котором помидоры были лишь с одной стороны — для Кая. Он принёс для Бомгю жевачку, пакетированный персиковый сок и арахисовые m&m’s, которые с боем забрал из неприкосновенных запасов Леи, чтобы немного утешить его. Он почувствовал, ещё когда проснулся рядом с Омегой, что обычно тёплый и сладкий запах Бомгю дал горечь сожаления.

* * *

  
Бомгю ушёл домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, а также забрать какие-то свои вещи, и вернулся буквально через час. Оказывается, он давно хотел показать Каю один текст, но всё никак не решался. Бомгю написал песню про зеркальный лабиринт, в основном — стихи и небольшой отрывок мелодии на своей акустической гитаре. Когда Кай переехал сюда, они впятером нечасто собирались, чтобы поиграть в качестве музыкальной группы, однако он всё равно не понимал, почему Бомгю за всё это время не показал никому этот текст.

Да он же просто кричал о помощи…

А когда Бомгю сказал, что никто не воспринимал всерьёз его тексты и музыку, потому что многие из его неблизкого окружения считали его слишком инфантильным, всё встало на свои места. И почему Бомгю недолюбливал Альф: они не знали, что значит «нет», и продолжали бегать за ним табунами по кампусу, отчего Бомгю психовал и клялся Ёнджуну, что вот-вот нахер заберёт отсюда документы. Смазливому омеге все готовы лизать текущий зад и указывать на несуществующие ошибки, ведь он не способен грамотно и точно выражать свои чувства на листе бумаги, только не наравне с Альфами.

Кай недовольно поджал губы, не желая слушать о том, как к Бомгю в универе приставал кто-то из тупоголовых Альф, и сжал пальцы в кулак. Бомгю даже не почувствовал, как запах Кая стал горче и тяжелее, а когда он шмыгнул носом, Каю этого хватило сполна, чтобы перестать контролировать и подавлять свою злость.

— Не люблю смотреть в зеркало…

Кай рыкнул и дал Бомгю лёгкую пощёчину, и встряхнул за плечи, сказав, что у него превосходно получается писать песни, а зеркальный лабиринт — настоящий шедевр.

— Я никак не могу понять, почему ты так о себе говоришь?

Бомгю потёр горящую щёку и только собрался возмутиться и накричать, как заметил слёзы в глазах Альфы.

— Кай! Почему ты?..

Кай покачал головой, и Бомгю прислонил ладонь к его щеке, чтобы стереть слёзы. Он провёл большим пальцем по коже, а Альфа прислонился кончиком носа к его ладони, жадно вдыхая чистый и сладкий природный запах. Бомгю тяжело сглотнул, когда Кай поцеловал середину его ладони. Настолько интимный жест, что у него ухнуло сердце, и возбуждение мгновенно разлилось по низу живота.

Он обхватил ладонями щёки Альфы и доверчиво прислонился к нему всем своим существом, и Каю было вполне достаточно этого знака со стороны Бомгю для того, чтобы тихо рыкнуть и поцеловать его в губы. Да, он был Альфой, и он должен был действовать первым. Однако он не сделает ни шага в направлении Бомгю, пока тот не даст своё согласие.

Бомгю целовал его так жадно и отчаянно, будто всё, о чём он мечтал в последнее время, — так это поцелуи с Каем. А ещё Омега игриво мурлыкал ему в губы и что-то пытался сказать, но не мог оторваться от его губ ни на секунду. Кай расслышал что-то наподобие «наконец-то».

Он тихо рыкнул, призывая Омегу успокоиться. Он тоже долго ждал, чтобы Бомгю позволил ему это сделать.

Бомгю вскрикнул, тихо смеясь, и обнял Альфу за плечи, когда его подхватили за бёдра. Кай сел на свою кровать и притянул к себе Омегу сверху, поглаживая обеими ладонями его бёдра.

Стоило им отстраниться на несколько секунд, как они сразу стали бессильны и никак не могли отвести друг от друга взгляда, пока переводили сбитое дыхание, нежась в дивной головокружительной близости, запахе и вкусе. Кай целовал его как настоящий Альфа — нетерпеливо и жёстко, ненасытно. Бомгю едва мог проглотить собственный скулёж, когда Альфа проник языком в его рот. Хотя он не виноват в том, что был самым шумным в их компании — это всё Кай. И его поцелуи.

В конце концов, страсть сошла на нет, а мокрые поцелуи и касания рук стали медленными и чувственными. Бомгю жадно дышал носом, оттого всё больше утопал в сладком запахе Альфы, и его щёки обдало жаром, когда сознание чуть прояснилось, и он признал, что Кай великолепно целовался.

И всё же Бомгю был непостижим как звёзды. Кай по-прежнему не совсем понимал, чем он мог бы ему помочь, но если Омега хотел вновь быть нужным и любимым… Кай мог и хотел дать ему это почувствовать сполна.

Бомгю мягко прикусил зубами и оттянул нижнюю губу Кая, тут же целуя каждую родинку на его носу и щеке. Он подумал, что Каю каким-то непостижимым образом удалось превратить все его печали и невзгоды в звёздную пыль, которая раньше застилала ему взор, и которой он теперь с лихвой мог зачерпнуть в ладони и отдать на растерзание паре осенних холодных ветров.

Слова и поступки Кая были поистине красивы, но если бы Бомгю и правда мог взять руками пригоршню звёзд, то он не просто начал бы разбрасывать их вокруг себя, он бы небрежно разбрасывался звёздами во всех направлениях, стараясь избавиться от тяжести их груза на душе как можно быстрее, чтобы его облачённые в звёздную газообразную форму несбыточные мечты раскалились в земной атмосфере и упали с ярким хвостом как у метеоров куда-нибудь за линию горизонта. Они бы шипели и остывали, касаясь морской глади, и поднимали в его душе огромные штормовые волны.

Кай решительно притянул его к себе за талию и рыкнул в губы, отчего Бомгю смущённо закусил нижнюю губу и опустил голову, инстинктивно подчиняясь Альфе.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь таким смелым.

— А я бы никогда не подумал, что ты станешь таким робким, — Кай поцеловал его в шею, и Бомгю тихо простонал, вжимаясь бёдрами в его пах.

Лея вошла к ним без стука и возмущённо ахнула.

— Да Господи, нашли время наглеть средь бела дня и лизаться у меня на глазах! У меня телефон разрывается, все спрашивают о Бомгю.

— Скажи им, что я скоро перезвоню, пусть успокоятся, — вздохнул Омега, нехотя отстраняясь от Альфы.

— Хорошо, — Лея внезапно усмехнулась и указала себе за спину, — если что презервативы на том же месте, где я тебе показывала.

Кай громко выругался, отчего Бомгю рассмеялся, и с лёгкостью запустил в сестру одну из своих больших плюшевых игрушек.

— Проваливай отсюда! Чёртов кокблокер…

Лея захлопнула дверь комнаты своего брата и злобно загоготала на весь коридор.

— Забудь об этом, — нервно посоветовал Альфа.

Бомгю устроился поудобнее на его бёдрах и опустил голову Каю на плечо, смотря ему в лицо с неподдельным счастьем. Кай привлёк его ближе за талию и замурлыкал, стоило Бомгю поднять руку и зарыться пальцами в его отросшие шелковистые волосы на затылке.

— Перестань принижать себя и свой труд. У тебя замечательные тексты!

— Так думаешь только ты.

— Не только. Кстати у меня кое-что есть для тебя, — Кай наклонился, дотянулся до тумбочки и взял пару бумажных листов.

Он протянул Омеге распечатку песни его текста про лето с заполненным от руки нотным станом. Бомгю округлил глаза, понимая, что перед ним уже не просто готовая мелодия, а готовая песня (Кай не просто написал мелодию, но и отредактировал текст, чтобы размер стихов совпал с длительностью её звучания), и поднял на Альфу удивлённый взгляд.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Как видишь, было нечем заняться в твоё отсутствие.

Бомгю нахмурился и снова вчитался в текст.

— А знаешь… — Бомгю разорвал листы на четыре части и выбросил их себе за спину. — Всё это уже неважно. Не думаю, что в ближайшее время у меня будет настроение писать тексты. Даже в качестве хобби.

Кай вздохнул, полагая, что именно так и произойдёт, и Бомгю откажется от совместного исполнения, но чёрт… _Это их лето, и оно ещё не подошло к концу._ Кай снова наклонился и взял другие листы с копией.

— Да ладно? — Бомгю улыбнулся, не думая, что Кай просчитает всё наперёд, и хитро прищурился. — А если я и их порву?

— Рви. Могу сотню таких распечатать. И обклеить ими твою комнату!

— Изверг! — притворно ужаснулся Омега.

Кай хихикнул.

— Тебе понравится!

— Ты про песню, поцелуи или редизайн моей комнаты?

Кай рассмеялся и пихнул его предплечье, Бомгю тоже тихо засмеялся — не мог сдержать реакции на умопомрачительный смех альфы.

Альфа видел, что Бомгю чувствовал себя одиноко даже в кругу близких друзей. Или, может, Бомгю просто обманывал себя, когда думал, что был одинок и несчастен, ведь он мог бы с лёгкостью обхватить и удержать все звёзды Вселенной в своих руках… однако он так бездумно разбрасывался ими… как песнями.

Кай не понимал, почему Бомгю так поступал.

Если в руках Бомгю были звёзды, то на душе Кая, как и в его ладонях, — тяжёлые камни, что не давали свободно дышать, не позволяли сделать и шага. Ни вперёд, ни назад. Он застрял в оцепенении. И всё же как интересно… Настоящие звёзды в тысячи раз больше их крохотной планеты, но в то же время они не весили для Бомгю ничего, а отточенные и отшлифованные морскими волнами небольшие красивые камешки-стекляшки мёртвым грузом тянули Кая на самое дно.

До тех пор, пока Бомгю не удалось голыми руками расколоть камень, под неприглядной оболочкой которого оказалась яркая звезда.

Что если они могли бы обменяться своими звёздами?

Бомгю отложил листы. Он благодарно поцеловал Альфу в губы, слез с его бёдер и устало упал на кровать.

— Сейчас полежу немного и выйду на улицу. Мне нужен перерыв. И свежий воздух, — смущённо добавил он.

* * *

  
Кай приготовил им горячий шоколад под грязные смешки и напоминания Леи о: «Ну как, ребят, дорвались до сладенького?». Он отмахнулся от неё и вышел из дома с термосом, чтобы не пачкать кружки. Бомгю ждал его на качелях и смотрел в телефон.

— Спасибо, — Бомгю тут же присосался к источнику быстрого эндорфина.

— Субин мне позвонил, спросил, как ты?

— А позвонить мне Субину не судьба? — зло процедил Бомгю и откинул телефон.

Кай сел рядом, забрал из рук Бомгю термос, делая глоток, и оставил его на перилах ограждения веранды.

— Поссорились?

Бомгю молча кивнул.

— Скорее, разосрались… Между нами никогда такого не было, — вздохнул Омега. — Не знаю, что мне делать.

— Дураки, — Кай обнял его за плечи, и Бомгю пихнул его локтем в живот и прижался к нему ближе, ища успокоения в сладком освежающем запахе.

— Ты плачешь, — указал Кай на очевидное.

Он не видел лица Бомгю, зато отлично чувствовал ужасное настроение в его горьком запахе.

— Не плачу.

— Расскажешь, что случилось? Вы поссорились в тот день, когда он поехал к тебе?

Бомгю глубоко вдохнул.

— Если бы. Мы посрались в тот день, когда мне срочно нужно было уехать… С Субином. И с Ёнджуном тоже. И Тэ прилетело от меня ни за что. И я швырнул в Су браслет, который он подарил мне на прошлый день рождения. Это так тупо, но этот браслет стоил довольно дорого, Субин купил мне его, когда отработал в Каскейд пару месяцев, а я так просто его порвал, потому что не желал слушать… Я просто ужасен, Кай.

Кай нахмурился и взял в ладони мокрое от слёз лицо парня. Бомгю испугался, когда его щёки обдало жаром, он никак не мог понять, это горели его щёки от смущения и стыда, или пальцы Альфы действительно были настолько горячими.

— Ты не ужасен, Бами.

Почему-то осознание пробрало Бомгю только в этот момент. Он снова до беспамятства влюблялся. И на этот раз его влюблённость в Кая не рассыпалась тысячами ярких искр в голове подобно фейерверкам. Оно… Бомгю силился подобрать слово, которое постоянно ускользало из его памяти.

Да, Бомгю определённо было хорошо знакомо это чувство. Он уже не раз влюблялся.

Наверное, проще показать, в кого он не влюблялся.

Лет в пятнадцать Бомгю умудрился втрескаться в Субина, скорее всего, потому, что он был единственным Альфой в его окружении, который искренне о нём переживал и заботился. Благо Бомгю вовремя понял, что это — не его типаж. Однако когда он с ужасом принял, что влюбился в Субина, и что это не произошло взаимно… Оно ощущалось подобно взрыву сотни ярчайших фейерверков в его душе. Так Бомгю извлёк свой первый печальный опыт: хорошо, что он не успел пасть в глазах своего лучшего друга, если бы нашёл в себе силы ему признаться, и полезть со своей любовной пургой.

На следующий раз Бомгю очень повезло влюбиться в Ёнджуна, и, чёрт, какое-то время это действительно было взаимно. Тогда же его растущие с каждым днём чувства к Ёнджуну ощущались иначе. Чувства к Ёнджуну вспыхнули мгновенно и разгорались сильнее в его груди как неукротимое пламя костра. Как-то после студенческой вечеринки, когда Бомгю был на первом курсе, они с Ёнджуном пьяные целовались в его комнате в общаге и заснули вместе в одной кровати. А наутро началась веселуха, когда пришёл отходняк и милосердный Тэхён с галлоном воды и тем самым блевательным ведром.

После этого (и до сих пор) они симпатизировали друг другу, проводили вместе много времени, даже ходили на свидания, хоть так и не начали встречаться официально, потому что Бомгю в отличие от Ёнджуна разглядел, как Субин по нему сох. И, о, Бомгю прекрасно его понимал.

И сделал окончательный выбор не в пользу себя.

А теперь всё вокруг завертелось вокруг него одного с ошеломляющей скоростью. Учёба, папа, работа, отпуск, Кай и эти новые чувства к нему… Как же они теперь ощущались?

Влюблённости-фейерверки и влюблённости-костры быстро зажигались и так же быстро гасли, а близость с Каем, желание его обнимать, касаться, чувствовать поддержку, возможность _полюбить…_ она ощущалась как…

Как ровное дыхание. Каждый вдох наполнял его лёгкие вкусным сладковатым запахом высоких душистых полевых пампасных трав и колышущего их тёплого летнего ветра.

Дыхание было той самой необходимой обыденностью. Чем-то простым, о чём Бомгю раньше никогда не задумывался — он просто дышал. Зато теперь понял, что не мог без этого прожить ни минуты.

Именно так он и любил Кая.

Так же сильно, как любил дышать.

Бомгю любил многих людей. Он любил своих родителей просто за то, что они у него были. Он с детства любил Субина за его участие и заботу. Он полюбил Ёнджуна за его стервозный характер и умение добиваться своего любыми средствами. Он обожал Тэхёна за его умение находить баланс и уравновешивать каждый спор в их коллективе. Лея стала для него тем человеком, с которым он мог отпустить всё и наслаждаться настоящим моментом. А Кай…

В Кая можно было влюбиться незаметно для самого себя, потому что он оставался непосредственным ребёнком, не знающим бед. Он смеялся громче всех. И Бомгю искренне желал, чтобы в его дальнейшей жизни смеха было больше, чем слёз. Пусть ненадолго, но Каю удалось отвлечь Бомгю от всего того дерьма, что теперь стало неотъемлемой частью его некогда нормальной жизни.

После объяснений Омеги Каю стало понятно, почему сегодня Бомгю был не собран, как-то потерян, забывчив, взволнован… Кай даже сейчас чувствовал в его запахе ноты табака и всё же решил задать волнующий его вопрос.

— Можно спросить кое-что?

— Валяй.

— А вы с Субином… Встречались?

— Встречались?! — оскорблённо переспросил Бомгю. — Пф, нет. Мы друзья с самого детства, наши отцы дружат со школьной скамьи.

— Оу. М-м-м… А вы целовались?

— Да.

Кай похлопал глазами.

— Что? Я и с Ёнджуном целовался, пока Субин не отбил его у меня.

Кай ахнул.

— Шутка. Но ты даже не представляешь, как же сильно меня бесит, что Субин ревнует то меня к тебе, то Ёнджуна ко мне. Ведёт себя как осёл, тоже мне Альфа. Можно подумать, я их никогда не ревновал. Почему я просто не могу…

Бомгю осёкся и притих, затравленно смотря на Альфу.

— М-м… Так ты уже решил, кому признаешься первым из них?

Бомгю невольно вжал голову в плечи от холодного и равнодушного тона голоса Кая и испуганно на него посмотрел.

— Нет, подожди, может, это со стороны выглядит и звучит более чем странно, но мы с ними только друзья…

— Однако я бы так не сказал. Между вами явно что-то есть, даже если вы сами этого не осознаёте, для других это выглядит довольно очевидно, — Кай вздохнул. — Вам бы втроём для начала в себе разобраться.

Бомгю ненавидел то, как он был прав.

— Кай, послушай, мне нет дела до этих двоих, у них свои отношения, они пара, чёрт возьми. А я… Я правда хочу с тобой общаться, тем более после того, как все уедут в другой город, а мы с тобой останемся здесь.

— Тогда почему не уезжаешь **ты**?

— Потому что не могу… Они перевелись в филиал нашего универа в Реддинг, а я остался, потому что в случае чего дорога до родителей именно отсюда занимает меньше времени, да и… Кажется, я только с тобой сохранил дружеские отношения. До сих пор не верю, что я даже с Ёнджуном посрался на пустом месте, хотя он пытался меня отрезвить. Пообещай мне кое-что?

— М?

— Если мы поссоримся, то уладим всё мирно.

— Типа возьмёмся за руки? — не понял Альфа. — Обнимемся?

— Да?

— Кажется, я готов поссориться с тобой прямо сейчас, — рассмеялся Кай.

— О, отлично!

Бомгю шлёпнул его по плечу, и они лениво начали драться. Кай привлёк его к себе и обнял. Бомгю закинул ноги на качели, обнял Альфу за талию и прижался щекой к его груди.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Кай вздохнул и оставил поцелуй на макушке Омеги. — Ты всегда можешь на нас положиться.

— Я понимаю, что мы все не будем всегда вместе, что у нас будут свои семьи, но чёрт. Ненавижу быть далеко.

— Так скажи им об этом. Боже, — добавил Кай, когда Бомгю поднял голову, и Альфа заметил, что тот ещё плакал. — Иди сюда.

Бомгю охотно скрыл лицо у него на груди.

— Я сейчас схожу за Субином. Посиди пока здесь, попей шоколада, ладно?

— Ладно.

Бомгю не хотел отпускать Кая и терять его тепло. Он принял термос и тут же сделал набрал в рот шоколада, чтобы заполнить им своё одиночество. Тэхён, Ёнджун и Субин перевелись в северный филиал и приезжали сюда только по праздникам, зимним и летним каникулам. Субин не без пинка Бомгю предложил Ёнджуну встречаться и не прогадал. Зато пока эти птенчики ворковали друг с другом, Бомгю вполне справедливо почувствовал себя третьим колесом, поэтому сам решил незаметно отойти на второй план.

И всё же Бомгю ошибался, когда думал, что Кай не станет выслушивать его нытьё, нянчиться с ним и утешать плаксивого Омегу.

А ещё Бомгю думал о Субине. И от той боли, что причиняли ему эти тревожные мысли, душа разрывалась напополам.

* * *

  
— Какой же ты мудак, Субин, Кай теперь думает что я общаюсь с ним лишь для того, чтобы подгадить «своим бывшим».

— А по-моему всё именно так, — Субин не менее свирепо посмотрел Бомгю в глаза и чуть не оскалился, когда понял, что Омега даже не думал воспринимать его всерьёз. — Ты же именно поэтому к нему прилип. Совсем ёбнулся крутить шашни с тем, кого знаешь от силы месяц?!

Субин не был в восторге от того, что его лучший друг симпатизировал Каю, поэтому, когда они с Бомгю вскользь затронули эту тему, а потом, не моргнув и глазом, начали орать друг на друга в гараже его дома при Ёнджуне с Тэхёном, Субин в сердцах сказал, что Бомгю нравился не такой типаж Альф, к которому относился Кай. Что _ему вообще-то не нравились Альфы._

— М-м-м, отлично! Ты уже лучше меня знаешь, с кем я должен встречаться, а с кем нет? У тебя как всегда всё отлично схвачено, Су. Видеть тебя не хочу.

Бомгю в порыве злости сорвал с запястья браслет и швырнул его Альфе под ноги, когда выходил из гаража.

Ёнджун выбежал за ним следом и шёл рядом до самого перекрёстка, тщетно пытаясь заставить Бомгю остановиться и одуматься.

— Нет, Ёнджун, отойди.

— Пожалуйста! Су идиот, он не понимает, что несёт. Не дай ему всё разрушить. Вы же вместе почти двадцать лет!

Ёнджун в своей привычной манере, не терпящей возражений, преградил ему путь, погладил Бомгю по щеке и, не дав опомниться, поцеловал в губы. Бомгю обнял его и тяжело выдохнул, опуская голову на плечо.

— Я чертовски запутался. Не могу больше всё это выносить, Джун.

— Знаешь, я бы тоже так просто тебя какому-то незнакомому Альфе не отдал. Но я с первого курса знаю Лию и её брата. Кай — хороший человек, просто Субин чрезмерно тебя гиперопекает и не может оценить его объективно. Конечно он видит в нём соперника, Субин с виду белый и пушистый зайчик сам за собой не замечает, когда его накрывают инстинкты, и он начинает ревновать членов своей стаи к каждому пню, — Ёнджун раздражённо закатил глаза.

Омега обнял Ёнджуна крепче.

— Да что б он снова печенья переел! Знаешь, я ведь… я люблю их обоих. Но… полагаю, только ты не видишь меня редкостной сукой.

— Бомгю, помимо всего этого… _Расскажи им._ Думаешь, они тебя не поймут, не поддержат? Конечно, они не понимают, почему ты так странно себя ведёшь больше года. Тебе станет легче, — вздохнул Ёнджун, и Бомгю почувствовал, как парень сжал пальцами ткань его футболки на спине.

— Не станет, Джун. Наши родители тесно общаются, так что это лишь вопрос времени, когда кто-нибудь из них случайно проговорится Субину или Тэ, а я… Я просто пойду домой собирать вещи. Куплю пиццу и пару бутылок пива, выкурю начатую пачку, пока буду смотреть сопливую гейскую мелодраму, рыдать и заедать своё грёбанное горе.

— Ладно, — Ёнджун сдался слишком легко, отчего Бомгю невольно напрягся, но все же опрометчиво решил не придавать этому никакого значения.

Бомгю уже не помнил, как долго увязал в одиночестве: Субин и Ёнджун постоянно заняты собой, Тэхён пропадал на ферме с родителями, Лея разбиралась с документами для своего универа и присматривала за Каем, отец вечно был на работе. Он не хотел грузить их своими проблемами. Бомгю настолько заебался, что не захотел видеться с папой и слушать его нравоучения, хотя прекрасно знал, что он сильно болел.

Юнги часто звонил из другого штата и дотошно расспрашивал о том, как прошёл его день, что Бомгю ел и куда и с кем ходил, как там Субин и Ёнджун с Тэ. Передавал новости о папе.

Он взял себя в руки. И когда пришёл к папе в больницу на посещение, разревелся как пятилетний мальчик.

Он слишком устал от этих гнетущих мыслей. Но и жить так беззаботно, как и прежде, он тоже больше не мог. И, к сожалению, не сможет никогда.

* * *

  
Иногда Кай сам поражался тому, что не был тупым. Он прекрасно видел, что с Бомгю что-то было не так. И замечал, что Ёнджун всегда как-то по-особенному ухаживал за ним и поддерживал, будто знал чуть больше остальных.

Кай напрягся, когда Ёнджун сказал, что у него был к Альфе важный разговор, и попросил встретиться с ним на веранде. Когда Кай вышел из своего дома, Ёнджун уже ждал его на качелях с телефоном в руках.

Конечно же они говорили о Бомгю. И о том, насколько сильно он запутался.

В своей жизни и себе самом.

— Бомгю буквально неделю назад сказал мне, что когда смотрел на тебя, видел маленького чистого душой мальчика. А потом смотрел на своё отражение в стёклах и видел там монстра в красивой обёртке. И самое ужасное в том, что он прав… По окончании школы, буквально на следующий день, на него обрушилось столько всего… Он просто не справился. Его папе стало плохо, понимаешь? А отец уехал за ним в другой штат за необходимой медпомощью. Бомгю остался здесь один из-за учёбы, а у него остались лишь мы. И об этом знаю только я. Теперь ещё и ты. Если бы не я, боюсь, Бомгю бы… спился. Мы даже подрались из-за этого в том году… Зато, думаю, я надолго отучил его от систематического курения и употребления алкоголя.

Кай посмотрел на Омегу во все глаза.

— Да. Вот только не смотри на меня так и не говори, что ни разу не чувствовал на нём запах сигарет? Он начал курить, когда узнал про папу, и ясное дело ничего никому не рассказывал. Я узнал случайно и то от своей мамы. Бомгю долго держал это в себе и проиграл… наверное.

Кай взял Ёнджуна за руку, как только заметил, что они начали дрожать.

— Он был очень милым Омегой, а сейчас… он стал _агрессивны_ м, понимаешь? Бомгю нужна помощь. Наша помощь. Пусть он и не хочет её принимать, — Ёнджун отпустил ладонь Альфы и стёр слёзы. — Ненавижу чувствовать себя бессильным. Помоги ему, ладно? Я очень на тебя надеюсь.

Кай молча кивнул и прижал Ёнджуна к себе, чтобы успокоить. Сейчас нужные и важные слова никак не хотели находиться, и избавиться от кома в горле никак не получалось. Зато Кай наконец-то мог развязать себе руки и оттащить Бомгю от самого края.

* * *

  
Когда Кай пришёл забирать Субина на поклон Бомгю, Ёнджун высунулся из гаража и надавал обоим Альфам по фене (Кай получил за компанию и для профилактики), и послал их домой к Бомгю мириться. Также не забыл наказать, чтобы они пришли обратно только втроём, иначе Ёнджун поклялся, что никого на порог дома не пустит. И ему плевать, это дом Субина.

Для начала Кай решил объясниться с Субином, поскольку он был скептически к нему настроен. Кай не хотел ему указывать, но всё же сказал, что Бомгю дорожил дружбой с Субином и накричал на него сгоряча. Субин, поначалу выглядевший равнодушным, опустил ладонь Каю на плечо и сказал, что всё в порядке. Он сам виноват в том, что спровоцировал Бомгю.

Ни Субин, ни Бомгю не держали друг на друга зла, что лишний раз подтвердилось, когда они с Каем подошли к его дому, где их давно ожидали.

Бомгю сразу бросился на Субина с объятиями и в слезах. Субин еле заставил Омегу выслушать себя, он извинился за свои слова о Кае и про то, что Бомгю использовал его как временную замену им с Ёнджуном, и вернул починенный браслет. Бомгю протянул руку, чтобы Альфа мог надеть его на запястье.

— Ну ты и дурак, Су, если думал, что я мог бы использовать кого-то, чтобы тебе поднасрать, — Бомгю слегка привстал на цыпочки и быстро поцеловал Альфу в губы.

— Думаю, теперь в этом нет необходимости, — Субин фыркнул, чтобы скрыть смешок, но Бомгю прекрасно уловил радость в его запахе, и указал себе за спину.

Кай ждал их обоих на улице перед домом.

Бомгю побежал к нему, но передумал накидываться на Кая с объятиями, полагая, что он мог поверить Субину, и всё это время он мог чувствовать себя использованным. Они ведь даже не обсуждали возможность того, что могли бы начать встречаться…

— Я… м-м-м… мне правда жаль, что ты так подумал.

— Боже, когда ты уже замолчишь? — Кай вздохнул и притянул Бомгю в свои объятия; Бомгю крепко вцепился пальцами в толстовку на спине Альфы, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. — Я пообещал тебе не ссориться, помнишь?

— Спасибо. Су?

— Чего?

— Между прочим, тебя я тоже люблю. Как человека и как друга, чёрт, мы под одним кустом в полях в детстве срали, это дружба на века, — хихикнул Бомгю.

Субин усмехнулся и довольно кивнул Омеге.

Кай наконец-то мог вздохнуть спокойно и погладил Бомгю по голове, чтобы успокоить его сгустившийся сладкий запах, который так и вопил о том, ну почему какой-то Хюнин Кай никак не может разглядеть знаков какого-нибудь Мин Бомгю и поцеловать его?

Иногда Кай поражался тому, что Бомгю справлялся со всеми переживаниями в одиночку и не желал видеть дальше собственного носа, ведь Тэхён с Леей помогли ему с подачей документов в местный универ вместо родителей, Субин попросил своих родителей, чтобы Бомгю пожил у них в начале лета, потому что о нём некому было позаботиться, Ёнджун относил наверх Бомгю каждый вечер, когда тот засыпал в гостиной в его объятиях, пока Субин был на смене, а Кай… Кай просто был рядом всё это время и видел их светлую дружбу своими глазами. Бомгю нужно было помочь понять это, он слишком сильно зациклился на своих проблемах, чтобы замечать, как все о нём заботились.

Кай наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, отчего Бомгю завис, на миг выпал из реальности и пришёл в себя от смеха обоих Альф.

— Я так понимаю, в вашей странной компании именно так выражают поддержку?

— Есть грешок, — хмыкнул Субин. — Ты ещё не видел, что они пьяные с Ёнджуном вытворяли…

— Нашёл, что вспомнить.

— Ну да, проще вспомнить, с кем ты не целовался.

— С Лией, — мгновенно подсказал Бомгю.

— Зная свою сестру, я просто скажу, что ещё не вечер.

— Что ты там про меня вякнул? Ну вы и идиоты! Разобрались? — крикнула Лея из открытого окна на втором этаже.

— Эй! Тут тебе не бесплатное кино!

Лея показала брату язык и два поднятых вверх больших пальца для Субина и Бомгю, а потом крикнула, что сейчас позвонит Ёнджуну.

Бомгю почему-то думал, что так делают только в подростковых фильмах, однако он обнял Кая как можно крепче, наслаждаясь его теплом, и почувствовал, как Кай не менее крепко обнял его в ответ, говоря обо всём лишь одним единственным действием. Бомгю улыбнулся ему и привстал на носочки, чтобы Каю было легче к нему наклониться.

Кай выглядел невероятно красиво, когда смущался, его щёки слегка порозовели, а глаза как всегда лучились безграничной добротой, и он нервно кусал губы, отчего Бомгю лишь сильнее хотелось его поцеловать.

В разгар цветущего сезона расцвели и их чувства, ставшие куда больше, чем просто дружбой.

Они не могли быть далеко, Бомгю тянуло к Каю с невероятной силой. Ни одна звезда в их мире не обладала и сотой долей гравитации, которой обладал Кай. Его обаяние, смех, непосредственность, серьёзность, идеальность и несовершенства… Бомгю кружило голову лишь оттого, что он мог брать Альфу за руку, крепко обнимать, мог всячески проявлять к нему свою любовь.

Кай поцеловал его в уголок губ, и Бомгю улыбнулся, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, как легко Альфа брал на себя ведущую роль, как он просто знал, что делать дальше. Кай такой ласковый и мягкий, совсем как поцелуи с ним. Бомгю обнял его за шею, не желая терять ощущение его губ на своей щеке, и мысленно посочувствовал Субину, которому посчастливилось это лицезреть. Может, Лея сжалится над ним и вынесет блевательное ведро?

Ёнджун был прав, когда сказал ему, что пока они вшестером будут друг у друга, они смогут всё преодолеть. Даже самые ужасные события, что оставят раны на душе.

Бомгю устал убегать от проблем.

  
Его ответом стал нежный поцелуй.


End file.
